Long Lost Friends
by EverlarkDramione
Summary: Valerie Potter has been best friends with Scorpius Malfoy since before they could crawl, but that had long since ended. She considered herself lucky that he had never gone to Hogwarts with her, but in her 7th year she sees an all too familiar face. Will friendship be rekindled? Will love be in the air? And why on earth are there Acromantulas at Hogwarts! (Former Weasleys sequel)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys thanks for reading Former Weasleys and coming to read the sequel to it! I'm very excited about this one! I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it**

* * *

**Scorpius and Valerie's 6th Birthday**

Hermione Potter kissed the top of her youngest daughter's head as she finished brushing the unruly brown hair. "Your dad and i never did have the neatest hair...I don't know why I thought yours would be any different" She chuckles. "Are you excited for your party?

"Yes mummy! Daddy said James, Lily and Albus are going to come home for the weekend for it! I hope they got my drawings from Lulu!" She was talking about her favorite owl, it was a golden masked owl that had been Harry's gift from Ron two christmases ago.

"I'm sure he got them Valerie dear, now go get your dress on! Quick before the party starts!" Hermione laughed as Valerie ran giddily to her bedroom closet where she pulled out a brand new pale blue dress. Narcissa insisted she get a new pretty dress for every birthday party, and Hermione had to give her credit. The woman had taste.

"Hermione! Love where are the quidditch balls?" She hears Harry call from the floor below. "It's in the shed Harry, but I hope you aren't trying to get Valerie on a broom again. You do remember last time yes?" She calls back thinking back to just a few weeks ago.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alright Val, just take a deep breath and kick the ground hard!" Harry was holding onto the back of Valerie's shirt as she clutched onto her little broom_

_"BUT I'LL __FLY__" She's got her eyes shut tight and her teeth were clenched together_

_"I know Val but I've got you" He kisses her cheek and smiles. "You'll love it Val"_

_She takes with a very deep breath and kicks the ground. As the broom lifts off she squeaks in terror but doesn't move and doesn't open her eyes. _

_"Alright now lean forward and you'll move"_

_"I'm scared"_

_"It's alright Val, I've got you" Harry says comfortingly but Valerie was no less tense. She slowly and stiffly starts to lean forward and the broom glides ever so slowly forward. _

_"IT IS MOVING DAD" She squeals_

_"That's the point of it love!" Harry looks toward Hermione who's got her face in her hands now. _

_"You've got this Val" He says as he gently lets go of her shirt hoping she won't notice. With how tense she was she didn't notice and he breathes a sigh of relief "Alright, now open your eyes. He's stepped back and smiled, surely she'd open her eyes and realise how safe she is when on a broom...that is not what happened. She opened her eyes nervously and the first thing she saw was her father standing well in front of her. No longer holding onto her...and she did not handle it well. _

_She wrapped her arms around the wood of the room and began crying. The broom ZOOMED forward and turned her upside down. She's still holding on for dear life but now she is also screaming at the absolute top of her lungs. Harry tried to grab her but she continued to zoom around the yard without any control. It was lucky children's brooms didn't fly more than 2 ft off the ground. "DADDY!" She screamed as though she was facing an acromantula. It took Harry a full 15 minutes to catch her; all the while Hermione is attempting to stop it with her wand WITHOUT hitting Valerie. By the time they stopped the broom Valerie's hair was in knots from the wind, her cheeks were completely tear stained and she'd clutched the broom so hard she'd left nail marks in the wood. _

_"I don't like brooms dad...I don't like flying. I am not an owl" She'd sniffled as Hermione fussed over her _

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

"No...but I still think another try-" He began sheepishly from the bottom of the stairs and Hermione wanted to kill him in that second. She marched to the top of the stairs and stared down at him. "She'd have either crashed or she would have gone on in circles SCREAMING and crying."

"Love, she's just got a bit of a fear of flying. I think she'd be fantastic-"

"Harry. You have THREE other children. Three children who LOVE flying and quidditch. Unfortunately for you Valerie takes after ME and doesn't like flying." Hermione folded her arms and glared at him "And if I see even a hint that you might be putting her on another broom you'll be sleeping in the garden with the gnomes."

Harry ran a hand through his hair "But-"

"Harry James Potter. I love you. I have been your wife for nearly six years. But I _swear _you will regret even meeting me if you continue this argument. Today is her damn birthday. I don't want her screaming, crying, and terrified on her birthday. Play quidditch with the rest of the children. But let Valerie alone."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry love, I just love it when they all play quidditch with me...and they won't be young much longer. She's the only one not in Hogwarts and it won't be long until she's there too." Harry looked a little glum and didn't look up as Hermione descended the stairs.

"Oh, Harry you know our kids love you. And just because Valerie doesn't want to fly that doesn't mean she doesn't love her daddy" Hermione wraps her arms around him lovingly.

He smiles "Thanks love" he leans down to kiss her and is met by an excited squeal from the top of the stairs. "DADDY! Look at my dress!" He looks up to find Valerie grinning with her frizzy brown curls chock full of ribbons that match her pale blue dress. "Isn't it pretty?" She twirls around to show off the skirt as it flew out around her.

"It's beautiful Val" Harry grinned at his youngest girl he walks up the stairs and scoops her up playfully "Ready for your party?"

"Yes! Scorpy's coming!" She squeals and jumps down and runs for the back garden door.

"Aw she's in love" Hermione teases quietly

"I'm sending her to Beaxbatons" Harry sighed

"Harry, you may not know since you and Ron drooled over those pretty blue uniforms but some of the students from Beaxbaton were gentlemen. Would you like her to meet a lovely French boy?"

"She's going to be a nun then" Harry says resolutely.

Hermione shakes her head with a laugh before following Valerie out the back door.

* * *

**During the party**

Valerie ran through the crowd of older people giggling as she did, she and Scorpius were playing hide and seek through the party and she was supposed to hide. She made a break for the blueberry bushes behind the shed. She his between them and the shed, she had to cover her mouth to suppress the giggles. She waited there for what felt like hours but was only a few silent minutes. Then out popped her best friend in the whole wide world. Scorpius grinned at her "Found you!" Valerie throws a blueberry at him with a smile on her face. After a few blueberry fight filled moments the two sat on the side of the hill and looked at the sliver of a blue river far from them. "This is so pretty" Valerie smiles as she hugs her knees to her chest.

"Valerie...we are best friends right?"

"Only the bestest of friends " Valerie scoffs as though it were obvious

"Do you wanna be my best friend forever?"

"Forever and ever! Even when we are old with no teeth!" Valerie giggles at the thought. Scorpius's smile brightens and he turns back to the view

"Happy Birthday Scorpy"

"Happy Birthday Val

* * *

**Four years later (Scopius and Valerie are now a little over 10)**

It was the New Years Eve and the Malfoy's were hosting this years celebration so naturally it was a large affair, All six of the potters were there, Ron, Pansy, their twin girls, George, Parvati, their sons Gred and Forge, and of course Narcissa. The children were all sitting around in armchairs with their new christmas gifts, well all except Scorpius. He was sitting with Valerie who was reading a book about Hogwarts she'd gotten from her mother. He was looking forlornly at the floor as the minutes ticked by. The adults all had their drinks in hand and were talking about all of the joys of the past year. But the chatter dies as Draco taps a fork against his wine glass.

"If I can interrupt the festivities for a moment. Luna and I have some wonderful...but also sad news. Luna, because of her hard work and dedication has been offered the opportunity of a life time. She's been asked to lead a research team on Flittywifs! After finally having them verified as a legitimate magical creature she's being asked to lead a research team to learn everything about them." The group applauded but Hermione looked at them concerned "What's sad about that Draco?"

His smile falls to a somber frown "This job is in Bulgaria and is a ten year project. So we've decided to move there for that period and have Scorpius go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. We will keep in touch but with Luna's workload...it will be hard to visit. Even through magical means." Draco runs a hand through his hair and looks around the room of disappointed faces. Hermione again was the first to speak. "We'll all miss you, and we're proud of you for getting this opportunity Luna. And like you said, we'll keep in touch." She ran forward to hug Luna who'd begun to tear up. As the rest of the room began to give their encouragements there was the very small snap of the doors at the other end of the door closing. Valerie was now running down the hallway with tears in her eyes. It wasn't long before Scorpius caught up with her "Val! Don't be upset-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?! She whirled around as she shouted this at him.

"My mum and dad wanted to tell everyone. They-"

"You still should have told me! We are best friends! We don't have secrets" She's slumped against the wall now and slid down the wall until she was hugging her knees. "I don't know if I'll cope without you at Hogwarts. James won't be there. Lilly will be a 7th year, too cool to hang out with her dorky baby sister...and Albus will be too cool for me too. I'll have no one" She cries the last sentence as her eyes overflow with tears. She sniffled and put her chin on her knees.

"I know Val, I won't have anyone at durmstrang either...but we can owl each other all of the time. You're still my very best friend and you will be forever...right?" He asks as he sits next to her cautiously

"Of course, but I'll miss you so much Scorpius she sniffles. "Promise to owl me every single day. And I'll owl you every single day too!" He looked deeply into her emerald eyes and nodded fervently "I swear"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart"

* * *

**Hogwarts Express**

Valerie sat in a little compartment in the very back of the train, she was the only one in there...well except for one little someone. In her lap lay a snow white kitten that Scorpius had gotten for her as a parting gift. He knew she loved cats and wanted one instead of an owl as her companion at Hogwarts. She'd named her Juniper, the kitten had one green eye and one blue one. She looked out the window as she slowly ran her hands over the soft fur on Juniper's sleeping head. She hadn't seen Scorpius since August, that's when he and his parents left for Bulgaria. Was he riding on a train to Durmstrang? Or did he get on a boat to Durmstrang like they'd used to go to Hogwarts during her father's Tri-Wizard Tournament. She would have wondered for the entire ride had the door not opened. She looked over expecting her older brother or sister to be bringing her a cauldron cake or pumpkin juice to cheer her up. but instead there was a boy with golden blonde curls...darker than Scorpius's white blonde hair.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" He asked pointing to the one across from her.

"No." She goes to turn back to the window but he thrusts his hand forward for her to shake. "I'm Charles Mclaggen. You are?"

"I'm Valerie Potter." She shakes his hand tentatively and goes back to petting Juniper. "Oh so your da-"

"Is Harry Potter. I'm well aware of my parentage thank you" She rolls her eyes. Albus had warned her that her father would be the talk of her classmates.

"I didn't mean to offend." He looked sheepish and didn't take the seat "I could leave if you like..."

"No...I'm sorry. I have had a rough summer. And I would have been coming to school with my best friend...but he had to go to Durmstrang." She sighs and turns back to the window.

"Oh, well that's alright. I'm not coming in with many friends either." He sits across from her and smiles "What's your cats name?"

"Juniper, she's gorgeous isn't she?" She looks down at the still sleeping kitten in her lap. As the train continued to slink through the countryside she opened up more and more to Charles. Perhaps school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Valeries 3rd year (February 13th) **

Valerie grinned almost madly as she dragged Charles (her now good friend at hogwarts) to the sweet shop in Hogsmead "I am so excited, Scorpius will just LOVE the raspberry sherbet balls from Honeydukes!"

"Yeah, um...did you see they're having a special at Madame Puddifoots?" Charles asks awkwardly as she begins to search the shelves for her desired candies.

"No I didn't. That place is so...so mushy, corny" She grabs a small bag of toffees for herself and two bags of the raspberry sherbet balls (they were actually in the shape of hearts for the valentines day).

"Uh...they're doing a free platter of biscuits with purchase of two teas-"

"That's nice but I'd rather get butterbeer. I promised Sabrina Longbottom that I'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks." Valerie said brightly

"Um...after that would you like to have a picnic by the shrieking shack?"

"Charlie! There's five inches of snow!" She giggles She continues to wave him off obliviously as she gathers a few more bags of sweets for Scorpius and goes to pay. When she and Charles leave the shop she makes a beeline for the post office, "I need to send these to Scorpy along with my latest letter!" She grins

"Valerie?"

"Yeah?" She asks

"Why do you owl him every day, isn't that a bit much?" He asks sulkily

"He's my best friend Charlie, we have been since birth and...I miss him. Besides he sends me a letter every day too." She looks at him as though it were the oddest question

"Well...what on earth do you talk about then"

"Well...we talk about our days, our friends...feelings" She begins to blush and clutch her letter closer to her chest along with the bag of sweets.

"What kind of feelings?"

"Don't make me say it Charlie, you know what kind" She's red as a beat under her bushy brown hair.

"Do you like someone at Hogwarts? And you're confiding in him?"

"No...I...I like him" She whispers, her eyes won't make contact and she's still blushing heavily

Charles's eyes darken as he continues to trail along behind her. "So what does the letter say?" He pries

"I...I am telling him. Because I think he likes me too" She then turns completely toward the post and practically runs inside as Charles stops dead in his tracks. He glared at the door and turned on his heels. He needed to get back to hogwarts now.

* * *

**Valentines Day (Still 3rd year)**

Valerie ran up the stairs from the Slytherin dungeon and up to the great hall, she was later than usual for breakfast. She hoped she hadn't missed Scorpius's owl. She got to the slytherin table and looked around for an owl with a green envelope (Scorpius's signature). She saw nothing. She sat down with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she grabbed a slice of toast and a goblet of orange juice. She waited all while scouring the ceiling for a stray owl. But none came. Perhaps there was some awful weather...it wasn't the first time the owl had been late. So she went to her classes for the day, all the while watching for an owl. But none came. By dinner she was not hungry and she wanted to cry. Had he not liked the sweets? Or worse...had he thought she was insane for telling him she liked him? She spent the whole night by the door to the Slytherin dorm, perhaps someone would have found it from somewhere strange and delivered it to her. But it never happened. Meanwhile in the Slytherin boy's dorm in his four poster bed with the curtains drawn was Charles. He held a green envelope in his fingers and ripped it open as he'd wanted to all day.

_Dear Valerie, _

_I swear you should have been a Gryffindor...I've been wanting to tell you the same for months, mum and dad say I can come visit during christmas if you were going home for christmas. I hope you can. And you were right, I loved the raspberry sherbet balls! I hope to hear you're well soon_

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

Charles glowered at the smooth handwriting and felt jealousy ignite once more. This boy...he wouldn't let a Malfoy win. His father had told him long ago that he'd lost Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley. He didn't want to make the Mclaggens two time losers when it came to sweet bushy haired bookworms. Bagging the youngest potter wouldn't have been bad either. It was a good thing she was lovely. You could tell even now that she'd be a beautiful young woman. One thing was for sure, the slytherin fireplace would be full of green envelopes...whenever Valerie wasn't around.

* * *

**Alright that's the end of the Prologue, I wanted everyone to have a little background for where I wanted the sequel to start! Hope you enjoy it guys!**


	2. Final Year

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Valerie's 7th Year at Hogwarts**

Valerie grinned to herself as she adjusted her head girl pin, her mother had been more excited than anyone when she found out that Valerie had achieved the highly sought after position. She herself had gotten it when she'd returned to make up her 7th year after the war. Beside her was her now fully grown white cat Juniper, although a painful memory of her once best friend, she still loved the cat. Scorpius Malfoy had been her best friend and crush when she'd revealed her feelings to him in her third year. She'd not heard from him since. She'd avoided all family gatherings he would be at and she'd not sent him any letters at all since her fourth year. She still felt a pang of sorrow for the friendship lost...but if he wanted to be childish just because she'd liked him that was his problem. She would think this whenever the sweet blonde crept into her mind. Across from her sat a friend from her house Charles Mclaggen. He was more of a chatterbox on the train than any other day she'd noticed over the years. He'd talk about the _many _places he'd gone on holiday and mention how his parents would love to meet her. It was odd she'd think. But she'd brush it off; while he was nice looking he was not very popular in Hogwarts. She hated the idea of anyone being friendless, so she couldn't find it in herself to cut him loose.

He continued to badger her with tales of his summer as the train snaked through the countryside but for some reason...her thoughts were on a long forgotten friend.

* * *

**Later in the Great Hall**

Valerie was sitting at the very edge of the Slytherin table, near the staff table with her badge glinting in the candlelight. She looked to Headmistress McGonagall who had stood up from her place at the center of the table. She waited for the last first year to sit down at their new table. "Hello all of my returning students as well as our first year students. Now I would like to remind you all that it is ill advised to enter the Forbidden Forest, hence the name. As well as inform you of our exciting event taking place at our school. This year Hogwarts is once again hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament! So we will also be hosting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, I'll be asking our Head Boy and Girl to help them navigate the halls and grounds. Because now to ease the burden on their headmasters they'll be attending classes with the 7th years. I would also like you all to be there to welcome these students to our school by 9 on Saturday morning!"

Valerie felt cold...she'd not only have to see Scorpius...but she'd have to help him and his fellow durmstrang students around the school AND go to class with him. She was losing her mind. She was in a daze as she hearded the students to their prefects and went to the heads dorm with her fellow head Joseph Macmillan. She flopped into her beautiful four poster and dreaded Saturday. She hugged a pillow close to her chest and felt tears spring to her eyes. She was still feeling the hole he had left in her life. She had lost a defining person to her...and in no way that gave her closure. He'd just never once answered her after she told him she liked him. She'd ruined their friendship, she couldn't help but feel responsible. She cried herself to sleep that night. She trudged through the week trying her best to do her job as Head girl, she avoided Charles throughtout the entire week. He seemed to be upset that Scorpius was coming, perhaps he knew how badly it was upsetting her. He had even suggested that they pretend to date to piss Scorpius off. She truly was losing her mind with stress and anxiety. Before she knew it she was standing by the entrance to Hogwarts with Joseph to her left and they were staring towards the lake.

"Aren't you excited? I've heard the other schools like to make quite an entrance"

"I'm ecstatic" she says in a monotone. She kept her eyes on the lake, remembering how her father had said they'd arrived in his day. Her stomach rolled as she saw the point of a mast begin to rise from the depths of the lake. After a few moments the great dark ship had risen significantly above the lake and as it docked she could see the students dressed in their dark red robes standing on the deck. She took a deep calming breath. Perhaps he'd decided to stay behind, surely he knew that she'd be there and wouldn't want things to be awkward. But her hopes were dashed as they began making their way up the path from the lake and she saw him. She hated to say it but he truly looked dashing. He had his blonde hair shorter but just long enough to be ruffled ruggedly. His shoulders were wider and more muscular than she'd imagined he'd look and his stride was long. He was so much taller than her now. He came to a stop just behind his headmaster, a short round man with a bald head and a long white beard. "Minerva! Lovely as ever madame!" He stooped to kiss McGonagall's hand (Valerie could have sworn the old woman had blushed). But her eyes were drawn back to Scorpius as though a magnet had drawn them. Their eyes locked and she felt heat rise to her cheeks in a blush. He was looking at her as though he had seen a ghost. He'd gone pale. She hadn't noticed another thing as their headmasters spoke quietly, but all of a sudden a silvery dove fluttered onto McGonagall's shoulder and dropped a note into her hands. She read over it and let out a soft bark of laughter "Well everyone it seems our friends at Beauxbatons have been stalled by awful weather and will be here by tomorrow evening...I suppose the plans we had to welcome everyone will have to wait until then, in the meantime, I would love for our students to mingle and get to know one another. Promote international friendship and all that" McGonagall smiled. With that she and their headmaster walked off with a few other professors. Valerie froze, she didn't know what to do but she'd noticed that Joseph had walked off to talk to his own friends and Charles was no where to be found. Finally she began to feel her feet once more and turned to make a dash for the door. But a warm hand caught hers and stopped her. She slowly turned and saw the blue eyes she'd once known so well were staring into hers.

"Val?" His voice was much deeper than it had been when last they spoke. She couldn't find any words. It was as though she was having an allergic reaction to the stress

"Valerie...could we...could we talk?" His voice may have been deeper, he may have had light blonde stubble on his chin...but his tone. It was the same gentle tone he used to use whenever they had fought as children (seldom that had been)

"Um...I suppose we should" She fought back tears as she wondered what he wanted to say. _He must want me to keep away from him this year so we don't have to embarrass one another. _She sniffed and pulled him into the doors of Hogwarts and into the thankfully abandoned great hall. "What do you want to talk about?" She thought it best to play dumb.

He took a seat on the bench of the Hufflepuff table and ran a hand through his cornsilk hair. "I...I want to know why you stopped writing..." His voice was shaking

Valerie almost slipped off her spot leaning against the wall at the thought. "What in the bloody hell do you mean why did _**I**_ stop writing?!"

"You stopped writing after I sent you my letter...reciprocating feelings." He blushed at the thought but also glared in confusion at her.

"You didn't though! I didn't get a letter like that! I sent you a letter...confessing things along with a package of sweets and never heard from you again! I must have written you a hundred letters begging and begging you to speak to me. That I was sorry and we could pretend I had never told you if it made you uncomfortable...But i was met with silence." Valerie was in tears now as she remembered the pain of that year. She'd cried every day. "It was like you just dropped off of this planet!"

Scorpius stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing...something he'd done a hundred times in their youth. "Val...Val I wrote back...I wrote back telling you that I was falling for you. When I didn't hear from you again I wrote you letter after letter...asking what I'd done" He brought a hand to her cheek "You have to believe me I didn't receive a thing after the that letter..."

"Then what could have possibly happened to our letters?! We're talking hundreds of letters being lost" She whimpered tearfully. She'd hoped that was the case for weeks but Charles had told her that was stupid. Owls were too reliable for that.

"I'll prove it to you that I wrote to you Val" He slid a hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand and held it to his temple. When he pulled it away a long silvery strand of memory hung there. He raised his wand and the memory to her temple and as it sank into her skin she closed her eyes as his memory swept over her

* * *

**Scorpius's Memory**

Valerie stood in the corner of a dark stone room, the wind was howling outside the window and the sky was dark as a blizzard fell over the castle. A much more familiar scorpius sat hunched over in a black covered bed in grey fleece pajamas. He was hunched over a piece of parchment...but it was written in dark purple ink rather than black...it was from her. As she peered over his shoulder she came to find it was the letter telling him she liked him. She waited for him to finish it with her heart in her stomach...she felt 13 again. She held her breath and waited, after a moment he sat up with the widest grin on his face. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously as he grabbed his own parchment and quill and began writing frantically. She giggled at the sight of his excitement but her joy was short lived as the memory shifted now he was pacing what looked like Durmstrangs owlry, he was shivering in a thin sweater as he paced.

"Hey Scor! What are you doing" Said a boy with a thick accent

"I'm waiting on an owl from Valerie" young Scorpius said through chattering teeth

"Scorpius. It's been two months. I think she would have answered by now" the boy walked away shaking his head, muttering about bratty british girls. Young Scorpius sighed and leaned against the cold stone. He had tears leaking down his cheeks and he looked as though he was barely holding it together. "Val what did I do?" He slid onto the dirty floor of the owlry and started to sob into his hands. Valerie felt her heart break for him. She looked around the memory one more time as it began to fade._ He couldn't have doctored this_ she thought as it turned to blackness. She opened her eyes only to find she was looking into his blue ones.

* * *

**End of memory**

"Scorp" She whispered and she let the floodgate open. She hugged him tightly and tried to explain her side through the tears, all the while her voice was muffled in his thick coat.

After him asking 10 and 12 times what she said she finally pulled her own wand and extracted her won memories. She'd done as he had and held her memories up to his temple. She watched tearfully as he closed his eyes and watched her memories a tear leaked out from under one of his lids. When he finally opened his eyes he looked down into hers and renewed the hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "I never should have doubted you Val"

"I never should have doubted you Either Scorpy." She said tearfully as she remembered her old nickname for him

"Still best friends?" Scorpius asks

"Forever" Valerie giggles. They stood their holding one another for a while longer when finally Scorpius pulled away and sat down on the bench of the Hufflepuff table once again. "Val...do...I...uh...this is an odd thing to ask" He laughs ruefully

"What are you asking?"

"Well the last word I had from you was that you liked me...are there any...any residual feelings?" He asks as he nervously runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't know...I hadn't thought about that yet" She lied wih a blush rising on her tear stained cheeks

"Well...I mean...I kind of do...it doesn't help that you're...you are...you grew up to be really beautiful" He's very red under his white blonde hair now. Valerie couldn't help but giggle at their combined embarrassment. "I um...you grew up cute too Scorpious...but I think we should work on rebuilding our friendship...then we can move to the more...romantic side of things" He nods and gives her one more hug "So lets catch up. We're missing four years of stuff to talk about. And I want to hear about everything.


	3. Following

**Hello everyone I hope you liked the last chapter! **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Valerie pulled Scorpius back to the rest of his class who were all still standing in a large group in the center of the courtyard. "You stay with them really quick, the head boy and I are suppose to walk everyone around. We'll divide you into two different tour groups" Valerie says as they approach his classmates.

"You'll be my tour guide right?" Scorpius grins

"Of course Scor" She gives him a quick hug and trots off to find Joseph. Scorpius keeps his eyes on her as she began to walk away he couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed. He did like the hogwarts uniform on her that was for sure.

"Didn't take you long to find one eh?" Came a thick accent from behind him. Anton was grinning from ear to ear "It is about time my friend!"

"Thats...that's Valerie" Scorpius said dreamily, not thinking

"Her, the girl you have pined for through years of silence?! I will kill you if you've done something stupid for yourself Scorpius! Tell me you haven't"

"I-She didn't stop writing. Something happened to our letters, she never got any of mine. She thought **_I _**had gone silent."

"And you believed her? Scorpius that is just stu-"

"We looked into one another's memories. She was just as...as upset as I was"

"So she got hypothermia in the owlry?" Anton was still looking at him as though he was losing his mind.

"I haven't just written off the missing letters...but I don't think she did it." Scorpius looked back to his bushy haired beauty and found that he was not the only one with eyes on her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a boy in slytherin robes with dark blonde hair and handsome features but...those features were twisted in a harsh glare. He was looking between Valerie and Scorpius looking suspicious. He tried walking up to Val but she brushed him off as she dragged a lanky red haired boy with Hufflepuff robes. She winked at him before she turned to the rest of the crowd of red robed bulgarian students. "Hello gentlemen! I'm Valerie Potter Head Girl here at Hogwarts and this is my friend Joseph Macmillan our head boy. We're going to start showing you all around the castle and grounds of the castle! Half of you will be coming with me and the other half will go with Joseph." She waited patiently as the Durmstrang students divided themselves in half and waited for them to start. "I'll take these guys around the grounds first Joseph, why don't you start with the astronomy tower and work your way down?" Valerie smiled, Joseph nodded and motioned for his students to follow him. Valerie turned to Scorpius "Excited?"

"Of course!" He beamed, she giggled as she noticed all of his friends smirking at his giddyness. "Alright let's start by the edge of the forbidden forest! This forest has been a part of the schools ground since we were founded around the year 990 AD. It is full of rather dangerous or unfriendly beings! There is a colony of acromantulas that was begun with their patriarch "Aragog" who had taken a liking to a student who kept him as a pet. His name is Rubeus Hagrid, he also happens to make a lovely cup of tea." She giggles as she leads them down the walk "This is also where Harry Potter was supposedly slain by Lord Voldemort." Several of the students gasped at her use of the name. She ignored this and continued on her way "The forest also is the home to a herd of Centaurs who not only have respected the school but also have fought along side us in the battle against death eaters." She finally arrived at the edge of the forest. "Now while all of this is fascinating I urge you to not enter the forest alone if you _are _set on entering. We're already having a dangerous tournament we don't need any students being hurt because they went for a walk in the forbidden forest." Scorpius smiled slightly at her almost text book like knowledge. She was Hermione Potter's daughter after all.

"Don't worry about us dear, we aren't fragile British boys" A student from the back laughed with a wink toward Valerie who raised a single eye brow. "Yes, well I'd like to remind you of two things briefly, One. You have a classmate present who is a british native, he is by no means fragile. And two, my father is a british native and did what no other witch or wizard could do no matter their nationality. He killed Lord Voldemort" She smirked at his rather dumbfounded face "Now if you'll all follow me we'll have an overview of the lake and the Whomping Willow before we enter the castle."

Valerie continued up her act as a tour guide throughout the grounds answering questions and spouting facts about the grounds. As they were leaving the Whomping Willow Scorpius caught up and chuckled. "Is your counterpart as knowledgable as you are or is he just showing them around?"

"He may just be showing them around...is it too much?" She asks looking a little worried

"No, it's cute that you're so excited to show off that big brain of yours to new students." He gives her a side hug (causing his peers to give him some light teasing as he slunk back into the crowd)

"Our little Scorp is in love!" Said a tall black haired boy as he wiped away a fake tear.

"Oh shut it" Scorpius blushes. Valerie smirks a little and blows a kiss his way which insights more light hearted ribbings from his peers. She began to take them through the castle all with facts about the school's founding, significant events, famous witches and wizards, as well as the second wizarding war. By the end of it they were all tired from the endless stairs and corridors but much more prepared for class than the first years ever were.

She led them to the great hall and told them which tables were which. She told them to sit where they like and took her place at the slytherin table. Most of the durmstrang students chose to sit there, a majority of her group even made the effort to sit near her. Scorpius was of course sitting on one side of her, talking to her about his time at Durmstrang along with a few other small events that had taken place in the last four years. She didn't even notice at first when Charles had approached her. Only when he cleared his throat loudly did she finally turn around.

"Valerie, do you think you could have one of your friends move?" He looks down his nose at Scorpius who had a bite of roasted chicken halfway to his mouth.

"Oh Charlie, you can just sit next to someone new! The gentlement from Durmstrang are just lovely!" She smiles.

"Yeah Charlie" Scorpius attempted to smile at the scowling slytherin but that was a mistake.

"It's Charles to you. And I don't think Valerie wants to be around you Malfoy." He said his name with disdain and had hate in his eyes. "She's just being polite. She hates you for going silent" He had the remnants of a smirk on his face as he said his last sentence. Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"Well _Charlie_ I'll have you know that we've realized that our letters were either lost or stolen back in February of our 3rd year. So we've made up and are excited to have reunited."

"Valerie, how do you know he's even telling the truth?" Charles asks with his eyes still trained on Scorpius

Valerie rolls her eyes with a sigh "I appreciate your concern for me but he's proven to me that he isn't lying. And even _if _he's somehow tricked me then that is my mistake to make. Not yours...Just sit down Charlie." Her tone had gone soft near the end. As though she knew he wouldn't take this well.

"Fine." He turns and stalks to the other end of the table, grumbling and shooting harsh glares Scorpius's way. Scorpius shrugs and nudges her playfully, "He should be grateful, you talked his arse up in third year"

"Only because I felt bad Scor...he's not exactly the prince of slytherin like your dad was." She smirked at the old tale she'd heard of his haughty father as a teen.

"Shut it Val, or I'll bring up hearthrob Harry Potter" They burst into laughter; the tension from Charles had dissipated.

* * *

**After Lunch**

Just as Valerie and the Durmstrang students begin to finish up their lunch Joseph Macmillan walked over with a smile on his freckly face. "Hey Valerie, Professor McGonagall gave us permission to bring the Durmstrang students to hogsmead for the afternoon. Give them the full hogwarts experience! We can take them in one big group. You know all the history of the grounds anyway. I'd hate for my group to miss out"

"You just want me to do all the talking" Valerie laughs, but they agree and lead the legion of Durmstrang students down the path to the gates of hogwarts. As they did Valerie began to speak "Alright gentlemen! We are now on our way towards the little wizarding village of Hogsmead! Founded shortly after Hogwarts was in the year 993 AD! It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft to be a safe haven from muggle witch hunts. We have quite a few lovely establishments here, many with significant historical value! We first have the Shrieking shack!" She leads them down the little path to the old house. "Once thought to be the most haunted house in all of Great Britain was ACTUALLY a safe haven for a student every month from 1972 to 1979. This student was attacked by a werewolf at a young age and therefore was not expected to be able to attend hogwarts by his parents. But the Headmaster at the time Albus Dumbledore decided that he should not be defined by his status and allowed the first ever werewolf student to attend Hogwarts. This student went on to be a close friend and mentor to Harry Potter before his death during the Great Battle of Hogwarts in May of 1998. Ever since, the shrieking shack has been abandoned...allowed to decay despite its rich history." She looked somberly at the old dilapidated house. From there she lead the group into the town speaking of the town's long history, particularly it's history during her father's time at hogwarts. She stopped in front of The Three Broomsticks. "Now, we've seen and heard most of what this little village has to offer...now we have a few hours to roam around and get to know our surroundings. Have fun! And meet us back here at 5pm!" She smiles and shoos off the group who began to break off into groups to explore and spend a galleon or two on the wares of the wizarding town.

"So, that was fun. Want to grab some sweets from Honeyduke's? Scorpius smiled, he looked eager to get into the candy shop. But from just over her shoulder he saw a glimmer of gold. He looked harder and noticed the golden curls of Charles McLaggen peaking out from behind a nearby tree...Odd. But he shrugged it off and dragged a giggling Valerie into the sweet shop. The poured over the rows and rows of sweets, Scorpius grabbed a bag of toffees for himself and noticed that Val was taking an extra long look at their new line of passionfruit flavored sherbet balls.

"Why don't you get them Val?" He asked with a small smile

"I shouldn't I eat too many sweets as it is..." she blushed but didn't look at him. He chuckled and grabbed a parcel of them as well as the classic raspberry flavored. "I remember how you'd go on about these in nearly every letter during our third year."

"Really Scorp I don't need them-"

"It's rubbish, eating too many sweets. No such thing. You're lovely Val, and sherbet balls will only bring a smile to your face" His words tumbled from his lips earning him a wolf whistle or two from nearby Durmstrang boys. He blushes a soft pink color but hands the clerk a handful of coins in exchange for the sweets. He handed her the bag of sweets and noticed once more over her shoulder, a shock of golden hair just behind a sweet shelf. He shook it off and pulled her from the shop. Feeling a little more uneasy.

"You didn't have to buy them either. I have money" She whinged as they walked down the street.

"It's my pleasure Val, how about we stop for a drink or something? We could grab a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks..."

"Fine...but I'm buying." She smiles once again and pulls him to the little tavern by the hand. He tried to ignore the sound of crunching leaves behind them. Thinking of their little shadow for the afternoon. The found a little corner in the tavern away from the now rowdy Durmstrang students. "I'll grab you a butter beer Val, I think I'll get a firewhiskey though." He smirked as she pouted at him "I'm supposed to be buying"

"Too slow I suppose, bad form for a gentleman to allow a lady to pay for her drink." He bows jokingly before heading off to the counter to order their drinks. A second later he feels a hand on his shoulder; he turns to find his friend Anton once more. But his usual grin was not on his face, he looked a little peaved.

"Scorp, do you remember the whiny one from lunch?" He asked in his thick accent, obviously referencing Charles

"Yeah...why?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"He's been following you and...your friend all afternoon. He doesn't exactly look to be thinking kind thoughts of either of you." He gave a pointed look to the other side of the bar where the boy now sat with his hair now covered in a hood. "Not exactly inconspicuous." Scorpius muttered as he feels the fiery gaze from the slytherin.

"Do you want us to take care of it?"

"No. I can handle him Anton...but do me one favor."

"What?"

"Distract Val? Ask her about the original owner of the tavern or something. Something she'll be able to explain for a while about. I'm going to see what he thinks he's doing." Scorpius patted Anton's shoulder in thanks before making his way through the crowded bar to the other boy. Charles looked up at him with a sour look "What do you want Malfoy?" He spat

"I could ask you the same...but I would rather ask why you're following Valerie and I." He crossed his arms in an intimidating pose, not knowing what the right answer to that question could possibly be.

"I'm protecting Valerie from the likes of you. She's worth more than the company of Death Eater trash."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" He felt flames of anger burst to life under his skin. He'd never been called something like that to his face. It was well known of course that his grandfather had been a devoted servant of Lord Voldemort. But it was also known that his father had been _forced _into that life, that he'd done everything in his power over the years to make up for the things he AND his father had done. He'd never been called something like that in his life...suffice to say he didn't want anyone saying it again.

"I called you Death Eater Trash! She's just forgotten the pain you put her through when you stopped writing! "Oh Valerie I swear you should have been the Gryffindor!" How pathetic!" He spat but Scorpius looked at him for one long silent moment.

"How did you know one of the letters said that?! Valerie didn't read that one! And even if she had, she never would have told you the personal parts!" He was seething and felt like punching the haughty boy in the face.

"I-"

"You stole the letters." He accused. He felt white hot tears being pushed from his eyes in his rage, but he no longer cared. He just wanted this snivelling idiot to pay for the pain he'd felt as a boy. He launched himself over the table and took him to the floor. He punched every inch of the slytherin he could reach, not noticing the rest of the tavern now rushing to the pair of them. "Scorpius get off of him!" Came the squeal of Valerie from behind him. He felt no hands on him for another moment so he kept going. His knuckles made one final blow to what felt like the ribs just as a pair ofhand finally began to pull at him to get him off of a now whimpering Charles.

"No fighting in here boy. Take it outside." He turned to find a pretty older woman who could only be Madame Rosmerta, now with streaks of grey in her long pretty hair. "Out." She said with no trace of a smile on her face. He stood a little dazed as Valerie began to screech in anger "I am so sorry Madame Rosmerta! I want EVERYONE who is from Hogwarts or a guest of Hogwarts to be out of this pub now!" He was pulled along by Anton and a few others while Valerie dragged her sniveling friend up while screeching at him too. "Fighting?! What on earth do you have to fight about?! You met this morning! And really Charles why were you here. Hogwarts students were NOT permitted out of the grounds today! And Scorpius I just hope you have not ruined the chances of Durmstrang students attending Hogsmeade weekends! And another-"

"Val please give me a chance to explain-"

"How on earth do you explain this?! And why did NONE of you help?!" Valerie turned to the rest of the Durmstrang students who'd been in the bar. "Why didn't one of you stop him?" She looks incredulously and is about to continue her harpy-like tone when Anton stepped forward.

"We don't help or stop a just fight. Scorpius decided to fight the snivelling vermin who was following you today miss. If he deemed it right, then we aren't going to argue." He kept his head up, he sounded like a soldier with his stiff and unwavering tone.

"Why on earth would Charlie be following us?!" She squeaks, trying to find some semblance of normality.

"I wouldn't presume to know, but if he wasn't following you, what was he doing here with no drink or money to be spoken of? And when he wasn't to be in Hogsmeade to boot!" He looked to the sniffling blonde and spat on the ground in his direction. "The boy has no respect." She looked to Charles who's face was a mess of snot and blood that was trickling from his now split lip and the cut above his right eyebrow. He was holding his right side and looking at her pitifully.

"We're going to Hogwarts NOW. One of you stay and find Joseph so he can bring the rest of the class." She simply marches off, not listening to the groaning of Charles or to the attempted explanations of Scorpius, only to the soft crunching of gravel and fallen leaves on the path back to the castle.

* * *

**The Headmistress's Office**

Valerie sat in one of the new soft green chairs that stood before Professor McGonagall's large black desk that stood in the center of the round office. Beside her sat a nervous looking Scorpius and beside him sat a now pouting but healed Charles. The statue door behind the three swirled around, revealing the headmistress who now swept through the room with an air of disbelief. "Miss Potter, I am surprised that this happened under your watch! You are the only Potter to ever pass through these halls that has never once been issued a detention! If I'd known all it would take to get that kind of behavior from you was to bring in a Malfoy I would have forbade his right to come!" Her severe voice squawked as she sat down. "Now, one at a time! I want to know what happened. Potter, you first"

"Professor, I am apalled to say that I was at the other side of the Three Broomsticks, unaware of anything wrong until the fight broke out." Valerie murmured, wanting to sink into the floor and die of embarrassment.

"It was my fault professor, I...I allowed myself to be angered by this...boy. He said something that implicated him highly in my opinion of a few hundred stolen letters and I lost my control. It will not happen again."

"That is a total lie Professor, I saw him pestering the head girl with his presence ma'am. He was harassing her and I thought it only right to make sure that nothing bad happened-"

"Really, Charlie we both know that I was not bothered by Scorpius's presence." Valerie interrupted

"What did I say about ONE AT A TIME" the headmistress growled. She took off her spectacles and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Miss Potter, consider this a warning to be more vigilant when representing this school as the Head Girl. Mister Malfoy, consider this a warning as well. If you put another toe out of line I will personally make sure that you are not able to put your name into the goblet of fire. You will also have detention with Rubeus Hagrid on Friday nights for the next month. It's all been worked out with your headmaster. And as for you Mister Maclaggen, this is not the first time you're had an attack placed upon you because of your mouth. I would keep it shut if I were you. Your month of Friday detentions will be with Filch. Now, get out of my office you three." She waved them out as she began to mutter to herself, "I never thought I would see the day where a Potter and Malfoy would cause me this much trouble again. I should have taught them anti-pregnancy charms instead of transfiguration..."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter guys, I hope you liked it! Sorry for the huge amount of time between updates! But since my school's gone online for the rest of the semester I'm hoping to finish this one out in the next month or two. Stay safe and healthy guys!**


	4. The Truth

**I do not own harry potter**

* * *

**Outside McGonagall's Office**

"I cannot believe either of you! Starting fights in Hogsmead! Charlie you weren't even supposed to be in Hogsmead, why were you there?!" Valerie was whispering harshly as she ushered the two boys away from the Headmistress's office. "I could have lost my position as Head Girl over you sneaking about!"

"Valerie, I wanted to make sure this bigot kept his hands to himself. You can't trust him! He's lying about not getting your letters!" Charles sneered with a glare towards the blonde. He still had a split lip from the fight that had started to swell.

"_I'm _untrustworthy?! You are a sneaky little rat! You must have stolen our letters. There's no other way to explain it! You're inse-" Scorpius started, his voice rising to nearly a shout before Valerie cast a silencing charm on him.

"I will NOT have either of you fighting again in my presence. If you want to be at one another's throats I want no part in it. Charlie. Go to the slytherin dorms and thank your lucky stars that you only got a month of Friday detentions instead of a year!" After Charles was well out of sight Valerie turned to Scorpius and lifted the charm. "Why did you attack him?"

"Val...Anton told me he'd been following us since Hogwarts and offered to take care of the problem which would have led to them dragging him out into the nearest alley. I thought it prudent to prevent that and go speak to him. He and I...well we argued about you and he called me...he called me deatheater trash Val. I was close to losing it and then-"

"Wait he called you what?!" Her jaw had dropped and her emerald eyes were wide with shock.

"He called me death eater trash because of my dad...and my grandfather" Scorpius shrugged, still feeling the bitterness for the jab; but not caring about it as much as the personal letter he'd quoted. That letter had been etched into his mind since he'd sent it. Hoping it would be the first letter of many leading to the two of them finally becoming a couple...only for it to be the source of so much heartache.

"I'll have a talk with him Scorpius, that is unacceptable but you still didn't need to attack him-"

"Valerie that isn't why I hit him. It was because he...he quoted something from my letter...confessing things to you. The last one I sent before you went silent"

"What do you mean he quoted it? I never read that one Scorpius, how could he?!"

"If he stole them-"

"Scorpius...he wouldn't. He's rough around the edges but he would never betray me like that." She was shaking her head, she could hardly believe that Charles had called Scorp death eater trash, let alone being able to steal and dispose of hundreds of letters between the two of them. It was too much.

'Unless he liked you and was jealous"

"Scorpius! He wouldn't, he's my friend" Valerie nearly shouted.

"Val I can tell he doesn't want me here because I'm getting in the way."

"In the way of what exactly?" She crossed her arms over her chest with her eyes narrowed angrily

"Valerie, he obviously likes you and is angry that I'm here mucking up whatever plans he has concerning you! I mean I came here with the vain hope of winning you over!...I...I" He stopped. He hadn't meant to say that, the air around him seemed to turn cold with his nerves.

"You came here to what?" She'd dropped her arms and her face was no longer so harsh

"I...I know it's not smart...but before I knew you hadn't stopped writing I signed up to be a part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament so I could come here and see you. I wanted to win you over as a friend...and as a girlfriend." He felt blood rushing to his cheeks in a blush but didn't break his gaze with her.

"You...you thought I'd just stopped talking to you for four years and still wanted to court me?! Scorpius...why?!" She'd taken a step closer but her face was etched with incredulity

"I...Valerie, I've been hopelessly in love with you since we were three. I...I had finally gotten a letter saying you may just feel the same...and nothing else came of it. Call it what you want, a need for closure or being a complete idiot romantic...but it's what felt right." He looked down into her bright green eyes and saw tears there. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. "I should have tried harder to make sure you got the letters...but what if I had just stopped writing?! I wouldn't be worth the effort Scorp!" She looked up at him with a tearful, yet cross look on her face. "You're worth so much more than a flaky witch."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her in return and smiled slightly "You do realize you're talking about yourself?"

"Hypothetical self." She rested her head on his chest again.

"So you believe me about Mclaggen?" He asked

"No. I can't believe that Scorp...he's been my friend since my first train ride to hogwarts. I know you didn't stop writing...but that doesn't mean my friend stole our letters. Let's just let it go for now, we're talking again. And that is what matters." She hugged him tighter and the two stood there for what felt like forever before she pulls away with a blush on her cheeks. "So...you love me huh?"

"Yeah. I do, but it's ok if you don't Val, I don't want to ru-" He was interupted by her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers in a searing kiss. He felt her thin fingers in his hair as he pulled her closer to him, returning her kiss. Inside his heart he felt a piece of himself click back into place with her in his arms, he brought one hand to her cheek and cupped it as he deepened the kiss, only to be met with the sound of giggles from behind them. They pull apart to see a set of Weasley twins, girls with red hair and their mother's signature smirk on their faces. Valerie's younger (honorary) Weasley cousins Rose and Dahlia, were peeking our from behind a suit of armor at the two.

"Auntie Mione will be so pleased that Little Val's found love!" Dahlia giggled

"Ah, but Uncle Harry won't be so pleased by Scorp's hand on her bum!" Rose replied with her signature smirk, the two were very much like another set of Weasley twins that had roamed the halls of Hogwarts

"Wouldn't do for them to be left in the dark about this affair, would it Dahlia?"

"Not at all Rosie"

Valerie sighed and eyed them crossly, "What do you want for your silence then?"

"A few galleons wouldn't hurt-"

"Ah but some of those trick sweets from Uncle George's shop wouldn't hurt. We have potions tomorrow."

"I'll get you some puking pastilles and fever fudge then. Expect it Friday and no earlier." She rolled her eyes as the two smirked and scampered off. "Can't have dad freaking out..." She chuckles ruefully as she grabs his hand, beginning to pull him down the corridor.

"Why would your dad not be happy about us being together?" Scorpius asked confusedly, last he'd checked Harry had liked him, considered him family.

"I'm his youngest child, his little girl Scorp. I'm the baby of the family, and news of the baby shacking up with a boy...no matter how familiar...won't be exciting news to get. Your hand on my bum would have been at the forefront of their letter home. Believe me." She pulled him up to a portrait of a woman in a pale pink gown standing with a pure white unicorn. "Hello Miss Potter, what's the password?" She said in a soft sweet tone as she slid one of her hands through the beast's mane.

"Thumbelina." She said softly before the portait swung open revealing the heads common room. It was a circular stone room with silver and bronze banners adorning the walls (representing the head's houses). There were two black leather arm chairs and a couch sitting before a large fireplace. On the mantle above the fire was a plaque with the school motto as well as its crest. Beyond the sitting area was a small counter with things to make coffee or tea as well as a few small snacks. On the other side of the room, across from the stairs was a small staircase curling upwards, toward their rooms no doubt.

"What do you think Scorp?" She smiled shyly and sat on the couch between the two armchairs, looking at him expectantly.

"It's awesome Val, does the head boy mind you bringing guests?"

"I don't do it often...so he doesn't mind..." She looks at the spot next to herself on the couch then back to him, making him blush. He sits as he runs a hand through his hair. "Alright then...I um...I'm sorry...my head is still reeling."

"From...our kiss?" She giggles softly

"Yeh...aren't you?" He asks

"Well I'm more reeling from your little confession more than anything..."

"Ah...um...what do you think?"

"I kissed you Scorpius."

"Oh...yeah"

"So obviously I'm not interested" She laughs with a well meant slap to his arm. "I think...the waiting to confess feelings idea may have been a stupid one...we both obviously have feelings for one another. So I think we'll just have to fake it until we make it during the tournament this year."

"Yeah, hopefully I won't die" He chuckles but notices her going pale

"You're still going to put your name in the goblet of fire?" She asks in a higher pitch than normal

"Well...everyone from Durmstrang is going to. We all signed up to be chosen, if I don't I'll be shipped back off to Durmstrang." He says matter of factly "I thought you knew that."

"No...I...well I did but...I hadn't thought of it. What are you going to do if you're chosen?" She asks, sounding worried.

"Well, I'll be competing. But there's a good chance that I'll just another spectator. What about you? Were you going to put your name in?"

"No. Not after what my father tells me of his time as a champion for the tournament...obviously I don't think you'll be transported to a graveyard to resurrect some awful wizard but...it still sounds awful. People died in the games plenty in the old days."

"Val, if I'm chosen I'll be fine. They've got new rules in place for our-"

"The same ones that they had in my father's day and he fought a DRAGON single handedly!" She wasn't looking at him anymore. She had one of her hands wrapped around a lock of her hair and was pulling at it nervously. "I just couldn't stand it if you got hurt Scorp..." She sounded as though she'd swallowed a toad and her green eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I will be fine Val" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed his lips on her temple, hoping to calm her down. But she only melted into his arms even more tearfully "I just found you again...I don't want to lose you again" She wrapped her arms around him in return and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You won't Val, there's a good chance I won't be chosen anyway. i'm by no means the best in my year. Anton is so fantastic in transfiguration it's wild. He wants to become an animagis. A bear if he can." She sniffles but smiles slightly, "You'd be a ferret"

"Ah! Val that's my dad" He laughs, remembering the tale of how his father had been briefly been transformed into the small wriggly animal. "If anything I'd be a wolf or a snake or something" He puffs out his chest in a mock manly way with a ridiculously haughty look on his face. "I am after all a man"

She giggles into his shirt and mumbles something he can't hear. "What was that?"

"I think you'd make an adorable mouse" she said again before giggling madly

"Oh a mouse am I?" he smirks at her giggling before starting to tickle her, causing her to shriek and wriggle in her attempts to escape him. But she'd practically been in his lap so her attempts were futile. "Scorp! Stop it!" She squeals

"Not until you take it back!"

"Never!" She falls off of the couch, taking him with her and landing in front of the fireplace with him on his elbows above her with their faces inches apart. Before either of them had a chance to move or even speak, the portrait door opened to reveal Joseph coming in looking tired. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Valerie...I expected you to be giving the durmstrang student a tongue lashing...but this isn't what I'd pictured."


	5. Champions

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Valerie shoved Scorpius off of her and straightened her shirt as she began to turn bright red. "Joseph we were not doing anything."

"That isn't what it looked like Val..." He too was very red and no longer looking at her. Scorpius looked from one to the other a few times and said lamely "I'm...I was tickling her and...we fell" Scorpius was redder than the other two, as he quickly stood and moved to stand closer to the coffee stand behind the sofa when Valerie noticed he was hiding something. She blushed a little more "Sorry Joseph"

"It's alright...just...keep the...erm..._tickling_ to your private quarters please." He then rushed up the stairs to the dorms without another word leaving Valerie and Scorp to attend to the elephant in the room.

"So...erm...we...that was awkward." Scorpius is still very red as Valerie speaks, she makes her way over to him "Scor...are you alright?" She asks as she puts a hand on his arm.

"I just, I told you you're beautiful Val...so you have an affect on people." He isn't looking at her and she finally looks down and finds a rather noticeable bulge in his pants. Immediately she feels the heat rise in her cheeks "I'm so sorry Scor" Valerie could no longer look his way either.

"I...Um...I just need a sec." She nods and mutters some excuse about going up to the bathroom and disappears up the winding stairs, leaving Scorpius down in the common room. He sat on one of the over stuffed chairs and sighed. Of course everything was awkward. He'd been stupid to imagine some fantasy where she simply fell into him arms.

* * *

**Scorpius's Fantasy**

_Scorpius ran a hand through his silky blonde locks as he looked over the lake. The ship had just appeared and the chatter of his excited classmates drowned all other sound, the castle loomed above them and looked like it was from a fairytale. But the shore suddenly caught his eye. There on the edge of the water stood a group of Hogwarts students, but one brown haired beauty caught his eye, even from this far away. As the ship finally docked he made his way to the front of the queue to leave the ship and as he descended the ramp to land he caught her piercing green eyes. Her jaw dropped and she stopped talking to the several males that were surrounding her. The chatter was incessant on both sides of the ramp but he was deaf to them all. He reached the beach and made a beeline for her, never breaking their eye contact, she'd unconsciously started walking toward him. He grinned at her as she and he collided in an embrace. "Is that really you Scorp?"_

_"Yes it is"_

_"I'm so sorry that I stopped writing...I was just scared to fall for someone so far away. Can you ever forgive me?" She batted her eyelashes at him with those big green eye fixed on his. _

_"I forgive you Valerie. On one condition." He smirked down at the shorter witch._

_"Anything" she says breathlessly_

_"I'm it for you" He runs a hand down her cheek to the tip of her chin. She leans into his touch and smiles "Of course, if I'm it for you"_

_He leans down and rests his forehead on hers as he smirks "I wouldn't have it any other way love." He slipped his hand into her wild hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

* * *

**Back to reality**

"I'm an idiot to think we'd be perfect right off the bat." He ran his hands through his hair...though not as ruggedly as he'd originally hoped. He sat there for a good fifteen or twenty minutes thinking of how he'd possibly ruined this before it had even really started. But just as he was readying himself to cut his losses and just save himself the embarrassment when he heard soft footsteps coming down the staircase. He turns to see Valerie, now in a soft blue night dress and holding a small bundle of parchment with something small and white milling around her feet.

"Hey...I'm sorry I ran off...I was just...I've never..." She was turning red again

"It's alright, I was embarrassed too. If you want me to leave I would understand" He smiled sheepishly but she didn't answer right away. "No, I'd like you to stay if you don't care..." She stepped off of the last step and walked over to him pn the chair. She sat on the arm and handed him the bundle of the parchment as the small white cat followed her and sat at Scorpius's feet. "Is that Juniper? She's so big" Scorpius smiled at the sight of his parting gift to her.

"Well she wasn't going to be a kitten forever Scorp." She smiles more easily now and puts a hand on his shoulder as he gives the cat a pat on her fuzzy head before turning to the parchment. It looked old, the ink had faded, the edges of the parchment were soft and crumples, and they were tied together with a piece of green ribbon. He undoes the ribbon and the first words that meet his eyes were familiar. They were words he'd written hundreds of times. They were his old letters to her. There were so many, she must've kept every one of them. "I...I know it's silly but...I kept them. They've been in a memory box since...the letters wet missing. She looked at him strangely "Did you really care for me the whole time? Even when we were writing these?"

"Yes. I thought about telling you in most of these Val. I just thought I'd scare you off" He was now thumbing through the old letters, smiling as he thought back through their conversations, the excitement he always felt when he was writing to her or reading one of her letters.

"Do...do you think I'm nuts for keeping all of these?" She asks with a small smile

"Only a little...since I've got yours too. They're in a box at home with my mum and dad" She grinned at the knowledge "Scorp, it's already past curfew...I don't think you should sneak out. You could get in even more trouble than you're already in. You can sleep in my room tonight" She looked a little more shy as she spoke, obviously thinking he'd refuse

"Miss Potter, what a naughty girl you are! Inviting a man into your bed!" Scorpius teased in a mock posh voice.

"Well...if this man wanted to do something more naughty...he might find me open to it." She was still blushing but looked at him with an odd expression he didn't recognize from her.

"Well...I...I um..what would you be open to?" He gulped, _she can't know what she does to me__, or else she'd never flirt this openly..._

"Well this...this man will need to come to my room to find out. A lady doesn't announce her plans for such things in public." She smirks and kisses him gently before getting up and heading to the stairs. He was frozen for a small moment but being the teenage boy he was he slid the pile of letters onto the coffee table before following her up to her room. Her room was a deep shade of purple with a perriwinkle blue four poster bed in the center. She sat down on the bed with a blush on her cheeks as he shut the door behind them. He sits down next to her and kisses her cheek impulsively. Valerie can't help but grin as she pushes his shoulder playfully "Um, you could conjure some pajamas and change in the bathroom if you like"

"Nah, I only ever sleep in boxers anyway" Scorpius shrugs as he starts unbuttoning his red uniform shirt. Once he's gotten it off he pulls off the wife beater he'd had on beneath it. Valerie couldn't help but stare as more of his pale chest was revealed, heat rose in her cheeks when he caught her staring. "Is it ok if i do that?" He asks with a small smirk.

"Yes." She squeaks, she kicked off her slippers and slid beneath her thick comforter to hid her face in the countless pillows there. After a few minutes a breeze of cool air slides between the sheets as Scorpius climbs into bed, he lays his head of shaggy blonde hair next to hers and looks at her still red face. "You know Val..."

"Yes?" She sounded a little breathless

"You make an adorable tomato" He grins making her hit his shoulder playfully as she began to giggle.

"Ruining moments again aren't you? Just like when you sneezed on my birthday cake. Do you remember?"

"Yeh...you were so pissed at me, ruined your pretty purple cake that year. We were six or seven I think"

"Six." She sighs "I am a tease aren't I?" She bit her lip as she looked at him, looking younger than she was.

"What are you talking about?" He asks pretending not to know what she meant.

"Liar, I...was flirting downstairs but now that you're up her...in my bed...naked-"

"I am most certainly not naked, I'm wearing boxers!" He teases as he lifts the covers enough to see he was wearing lime green boxers with broomsticks on them

"You nearly are! And I just...I lost my nerve" She runs a hand through her bushy hair in frustration

"Val, I wasn't expecting to go anything farther than a good night kiss, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with" He slides his bare arm over her waist and pulls her in for a hug. She relaxed as she felt herself being pressed against his chest. "I adore you Scorp, I don't know why I ever thought you could stop writing so suddenly." She pulled back just enough so she could look into his face just above hers and slanted her lips over his in a sweet kiss. The two stayed like that all through the night, forgetting all about the outside world and its problems.

* * *

**The next afternoon**

Scorpius and Valerie had woken to the bright morning sun peaking in through the curtains of her window and the warmth of one another. Valerie had shyly told him he needed to go before he was missed by his classmates. She didn't want everyone to know just yet.

"Ashamed of me?" He'd asked playfully, although secretly fearing it

"No, I just like...I like it being just us for now Scor" She kissed him and ushered him off so she could dress and start the preparations for the arrival of the Beauxbaton students. She spent the entire morning making sure the meals being cooked were diverse for the foreign students, makin sure that the Beauxbaton dorms were set up nicely and making sure she had enough schedules for all of the students. The Durmstrang students would be split into two groups, half joining the Slytherin 7th years in their classes and the other half joining the 7th year Gryfifindors. The Beauxbaton students would be split between the other two houses. Valerie smiled to herself as she noticed Scorpius's schedule had a green and silver snake emblem on the corner. She'd have to make sure she still kept her head on her studies...even with him around. They hadn't declared themselves anything but she secretly hoped for him to ask her out soon. After lunch had been eaten and wiped from the great hall tables Valerie and Joseph each took a handful of schedules and began passing them to the Durmstrang students.

"Gentlemen since you're not actually in any one house you are still free to sit anywhere in the great hall but to make it easy on most of you, half of you will be taking classes with the Gryffindor students and the other half will be with the Slytherin students. The emblem at the top corner of your schedules will assign you to one of those houses for your classes. So if you're in Slytherin classes feel free to ask anyone with green and silver robes where things are. Same to those in Gryffindor classes, although you should look for red and gold. Any questions?" She smiled as she looked at the swarthy group and she noticed Anton raise his hand "Yes, will you be a professor Miss Potter" He winked at her as the group laughed heartily

"No, but what can I say. I get my know it all streak from my mother, it must be a Granger gene." She smirked and went back to her list of things to do before the arrival of the french school. She spent the rest of the evening nagging at Joseph good naturedly, hoping to make everything perfect for the official begin to the Trip-Wizars Tournament. By the time is six the Great hall was covered in the crests of all three schools with a podium in front of the staff table where the Goblet of Fire would sit.

"Alright Miss Potter, time to go greet the French students" came a familiar laugh from behind her. There she saw Scorpius grinning from ear to ear at her. He held out his hand and took hers "Excited?"

"Well, yes the Tournament is very exciting. I just hope this one is not so...eventful as it was in my dad's day." She looked unsure of herself but soon felt hands on her shoulders.

"Val, I know you know the history of the great war better than you know how to breathe; but you know as well as your da does that Voldemort is dead. Dead as a doornail. So relax, nothing catastrophic is going to happen."

"People died in the games before-"

"Yes I know Val, but the rules are in place to protect us, Voldemort is dead, and there aren't any polyjuiced nutjobs in Hogwarts." Scorpius pulled her to his chest. "You're such a worry wart Val, whatever will we do with you?"

"You're the one who said you loved me" She giggled softly into his shirt.

"I do, even if you could worry yourself into an early grave. Now come on, the French students are coming soon." He began pulling her to the doors of the great hall. "You just want to see those pretty French uniforms don't you?" Valerie teases

"I'd love to see one on you he chuckled as he pushed the doors open. Outisde the doors was the excited gaggle of students watching the great carriage descend from the sky, with chorus's of "oohs" and "Ahs". Scorpius kept her hand in his, unnoticed by most of their peers, too preoccupied by the entrance. "Malfoy, fraternizing with the enemy I see." Anton joked as he came to stand behind the pair.

"Yep, I think I can convince her to let me win" Scorpius winked at her with a sweet squeeze to her hand.

"It's the only way you would win against me Love" She smirked before disappearing into the crowd, obviously making her way to the front so she could welcome the students. The group of blue robed witches and wizards entered the room looking a little cold in their thin robes followed by the enormous Madame Maxime, now with slightly more grey hair but still very much a towering beauty. "'ello Minerva dear, a pleasure to be back in this castle." She smiled as she enveloped the old witch in an awkward hug. "U trust this year shall be more...calm than all those years ago?"

"Yes, the new rules will be announced before the feast begins. Come in from the cold dear, the feast will start any moment." The headmistress said in her sweetest yet severe voice. Hermione and Joseph guided the french students into the hall as they handed out schedules and wished them a good school year.

"You sure you like the head girl? Too innocent for me" Anton smiled good naturedly as he eyed one of the French students.

"She's perfect, good thing she'd not your type. I'd have to kill you" Scorpius chuckled, but his laugh caught in his throat as he noticed one of the Beauxbaton boys kissing Valerie's hand.

"Down boy, don't bite just yet. Maybe he's just being polite." Anton laughed but Scorpius was now burning holes into the back of the boys head. He had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a smooth man bun. His blue uniform made his tan skin seem golden and he felt the jealousy well up still more. Valerie was blushing shyly but smiling all the same. "Even if he is, the girl has only had eyes for you Malfoy. Let's have a seat" Anton noticed the danger the French git was in and needed to make sure Scorpius didn't beat up ANOTHER foreign bloke. He got him into a seat at the very front end of the Slytherin table where he made sure Valerie was saved a seat beside him. When she finally broke away and made her way over to their seats he clapped Scorp on the back "See, she's practically your girlfriend. Just make it official already Scorp. Before you kill someone." Valerie grinned at him as she sat down but then she noticed his stormy expression.

"Scorp? What's wrong? Did Charlie bother you again I swear-"

"No. Who was that...the one kissing your hand?" He asked trying to keep his voice mellow.

"His name is Luis or something. Why?"

"I...he's a good looking guy." He said in a more cold tone now. Scorpius wasn't looking at her, instead his eyes were on the silver plates and trays of the table.

"I didn't notice. I have a handsome guy...I'm not looking for one that's just good." She smiled slightly as the tips of his ears turned red. She scoots closer so their arms are touching "He might be too handsome for me though. Some french girl may just snatch him away." She smirked as she felt his arm pull her still closer so that he could whisper in her ear. "Not a chance. You're stuck with me now Val."

She giggled "Same to you dummy, some french boy isn't about to steal my heart...unless you've got some french in you-" She's interrupted by the sudden silence of the room. They turn to the staff table to find that McGonagall had stepped up to the center of the stage "Good evening students of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang! We are about to begin the feast, but we must first reveal the newest and sadly necessary rule of the Trip-Wizard Tournament to you. There will be only one short time to put your name into the goblet of fire. To avoid any tampering with the goblet or entering students who are underage, those who wish to compete will have until the end of the feast to put your name into the goblet. Please keep in mind that if you are chosen you will be representing your school...so do so with dignity." She sighed and waved her wand at the pedestal before her and there it appeared. The almost ghostly glow of the goblet of fire now burned in front of them, Valerie shivered. "Now, the feast shall begin!" As soon as the food appeared Scorpius stood, a paper in his left hand. "I'll be back Val" She went to stop him but he had already strode to the cup, he threw his name into the goblet and sparks flew as he did. The other Bulgarian students followed suit, each dropping their names in with stubborn looks on their faces. When Scorpius had returned to his seat beside her he gripped her hand under the table. "It'll be ok." He smiled reassuringly at her but she had a feeling in her gut that it wouldn't She didn't eat much as the meal dragged on, only when Scorpius piled a healthy scoop of her favorite chocolate mousse did she really eat. She had begun to relax with his ever present hand in hers and the excited chatter of the hall. She'd even begun to laugh and joke with the rest of them near the end of the feast. But when the last crumb of pudding vanished from the platters the hall went silent once again. There McGonagall stood once again, her wand pointed at the goblet and she uttered a spell. A silvery bubble appeared around the goblet, the flames suddenly appearing to flutter faster than they had been, it was as though McGonagall had hit the fast forward button on a remote. When the bubble disappeared the hall was so silent that you could have heard the drop of a cat's whisker to the floor. The seconds dragged on like slugs when finally the goblet spat out a thin burnt piece of parchment. McGonagall snatched it from the air and looked at it through her horn rimmed glasses.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Sabrina Longbottom!" She called out with a small secret smile of encouragement for the girl who now stood from her place at the Gryffindor table. Her long honey-colored hair swung in her ponytail as she nearly ran to stand beside her headmistress. McGonagall watched the goblet as it spat out yet another small burnt piece of parchment. She snatched it too from the air. "The Beauxbaton champion is Louise Barousse!" A girl in blue robes stood from the Hufflepuff table with a triumphant smile on her face. She had long red hair and dark brown eyes that were gleaming in excitement as she made her way to stand beside Sabrina.

The goblet finally puffed out one more piece of parchment that fluttered into McGonagall's hand rather than being snatched. Valerie closed her eyes and waited with baited breath. Hoping and praying her gut was wrong as the headmistress finally formed the words "The Durmstrang Champion is Scorpius Malfoy!" Her heart dropped into her stomach.


	6. Detention

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Outside the Great Hall **

Valerie sniffled to herself as she stood in the dark corridor, waiting for Scorpius to finish his conversation with the heads of the schools concerning the first task. She felt a weight on her shoulders as she thought of Scorpius facing dragons alone, being attacked by mermaids, attacked by dark wizards. _He is not Harry Potter. He is not 14. He is an adult wizard...he'll be ok_ she kept repeating to herself. Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and the three champions stepped out as the corridor filled with light. Sabrina was the first to notice her. "Val, what are you doing here? Here to wish me good luck?" She was grinning from ear to ear in her excitement.

"I'm so excited for you Sabrina, but I'm worried too...I don't want anyone getting hurt" Valerie said as she tried to discreetly ring her hands. "I'll be fine, I've got Gryffindor courage on my side." She hugged Valerie comfortingly before walking off, chatting with the Beauxbaton champion.

"Val...I know you're worried" Scorpius said softly, speaking as though he was approaching a wounded animal.

"You said you wouldn't be picked" She said in a tiny voice, she sounded more wounded than anything.

"Couldn't you have cheated? Written down someone else's name so they'd have a better chance?" She said angrily now, not thinking.

'Val, it reads the writer. Not the name. I promise I'll stay safe Valerie...and imagine if I win..."

"I don't care if you win...I just want you safe." She sniffled again her anger had evaporated almost as quickly as it had come. She slid her arms around his middle and let the tears fall finally as she burried her face in his shirt.

"I know...I promise to stay safe Val."

"Swear it to me" She whispers

"I swear that I'll stay safe Val." He kissed the top of her head as she muttered "You'd better"

* * *

**That Friday**

The chatter of the three champions had not stopped for the entire week, Valerie's nerves had spiked with the talk of her love interest facing great beasts and spells. She'd begun to worry herself into an awful state, she was only ever truly calm when Scorpius would take her on their nightly walk by the lake. Breaking rules of course, since they were always under the moon at midnight. But Friday evening he had to kiss her cheek goodbye early and head down to the small hut by the edge of the forbidden forest for his first detention with the half giant. He'd heard many stories about the man but had never met him...probably for his father's part in the near demise of Buckbeak the hippogriff all those years ago. As he stepped up to the door he couldn't help but be nervous, he'd heard that Hagrid was a wonderful person from quite a few people...unless he didn't like you. He took a deep shuddering breath of nerves and knocked on the great wooden door to the hut. He waited with baited breath as he heard the footsteps approach the door; when it swung open he was blinded by the sudden rush of warm golden light that flooded his eyes from the inside of the house.

"You must be the newest Malfoy then. Well come in then. I'm not quite ready fer yer detention yet. You might as well have a cuppa while I finish up" He turns and walks over to the table where he'd been going through some papers and grasps a large tea cup and pours a huge steaming serving of tea for him. "Well? You going to stand there like a great lump or come in?"

Scorpius had been frozen up to that moment but swiftly came in and shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry sir, I just am a little...I don't know" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Lemme guess then. I didn't like yer dad or yer granddad so you don't think I'll like you." He pushed the mug to the opposite chair then returned to his papers.

"I suppose. You wouldn't be the first to judge me on the sins of my father." He said bitterly as he remembered McLaggen's harsh words.

"I wouldn't think so. But Valerie is a sweet girl...she says yer a good one." He looks up, his little black eyes twinkling.

"I'm glad to hear it...but after meeting a friend of hers I'm not sure if she's the best judge of character" He chuckles sitting down to the tea.

"Ah, you met the McLaggen boy. Right piece of work he is. Val's just got a heart to big for her own good." Hagrid scoffed he continued to rifle through the papers and Scorpius spied at the heading of one, it was for History of magic of all things.

"Did a student ask you to look over their assignment?" He asked confused

"No...erm...have yeh heard the story of the opening of the chamber of secrets, when..Tom Riddle opened it?" He asked

"Yes. He opened it and that's how Moaning Myrtle died. But they never blamed him for it...not until Dumbledore's diary was published a few years ago."

"Well I was blamed fer it. I had an...odd pet who was blamed fer it. I was expelled. But when the book was published me name was cleared and...and...Headmistress McGonagall was kind enough to offer me the opportunity ter make up for lost time and...and finish my education." He smiled warmly and Scorpius could see tears welling up in those black eyes.

"That's wonderful! Did you get a new wand?"

"Yes...Olivander said he'd thought he'd need one fer me again" He smiled slightly at Scorpius "Well Malfoy, tell me. What's yer thoughts on Hippogriffs?"

"I've never been near one...dad doesn't like them much still"

"Well yer goin to help me with the herd tonight. Lets get to it." He stood from the table and placed his parchment into a bag on his massive bed. He made his way over to the door as Scorpius took one last swig of tea before speed walking to catch up with him. "You still have a herd of hippogriff's here?" He asked

"Yeh, I've even got some that laid their eggs recently. Should be hatching any time now. Don't go running up to them though, you'll end up worse off than most when their mum gets to yeh." He chuckles as he leads him down the path to the forbidden forest. As they came closer to the edge two sets of stables come into view. "The one on yer left is for the Thestrals and the one on yer right is the hippogriffs. We've got six lasses and four lads. We won't have you messing with most of our lasses. They're not going ter like strangers 'round their eggs." Hagrid instructed as he led the way, he could just barely hear the soft bird like sounds coming from the stable on the right. Hagrid opened the gate into the clearing for him and he tentatively stepped in. "So, we'll start with one of the more mild ones. He's only a year old but he's a sweet one. His name is Bubbles. He walks up to a crate and pulls out a bucket full of rabbits "Don't get squeamish on me now. It's his favorite" He chuckles.

He then walks to the first paddock where Bubbles the hippogriff was already standing there with his large orange eyes trained on Scorpius. His front was a large golden eagle with a chestnut horse coat on his tail end. he was turning his head anxiously from side to side as Scorpius drew near. "Don't get to close right yet. They're bloody proud things, don't want to offend one. Now, I'll let him out of the paddock and you'll need ter-"

"Bow. Until he bows back then I need to show the utmost respect while approaching him, and a treat never hurts." Scorpius grinned, when Hagrid showed confusion on his scruffy face he chuckled. "While I've never been near one, I've always had a fascination with magical creatures. For a while I thought I'd follow my Uncle Charlie's footsteps and be a dragon trainer, but I think mum would have a heart attack if I did." He grinned again

"Well then, test your knowledge boy!" Hagrid laughed as he swung the door to the paddock open, Bubbles poked his shining gold head out a little further first. Clicking his beak as he slowly approached the newcomer. Dutifully Scorpius bowed low to the ground, not looking up. Then after a long moment where he feared he'd have his bared neck slashed he heard a shuffling. He looked up slowly to find that Bubbles was now engaged in an equally low bow.

"Well done Scorpius! Well done!" Hagrid laughed

Scorpius took a few steps toward Bubbles and grabbed a rabbit from the bucket ad threw it in the air for Bubbles who eagerly jumped for it. He caught it in mid air and practically inhaled it. He clicked his beak again expectantly and Scorpius couldn't help but smile, he seemed like a mixture of a puppy and an owl more than anything. He reached out slowly to touch Bubbles's beak. Those huge orange eyes didn't blink but he didn't move either. Scorpius allowed his fingers to make contact with the smooth cool beak of the creature, then let it slide soothingly upwards into the feathers of the beast. Another long moment passed with Scorpius gingerly running his hands over the face of this animal. Bubbles closed his big eyes and leaned into the touch of his hand contentedly. Scorpius felt a rush of excitement run through him as he stood so close to something he thought should be feared. He hadn't even noticed Hagrid opening the other paddocks and releasing the rest of the herd. When he did he stopped petting Bubbles and looked around and the enormous beasts. They were a beautiful arrangement of silvers, browns, reds, and golds. Over the next thirty or so minutes Scorpius was determined to earn the trust of each and every one of them. He even gingerly approached the nesting mothers with their eggs. One of whom had actually allowed him to gingerly stroke her ruby wings as she laid beside her large egg. Tapping it with her beak every once in a while. Finally Hagrid manages to pull him away "Now, there's one yeh haven't met just yet now. She's new to the herd and a bit aggressive. Now if yeh don't want to you don't have to try yer hand at her but yer welcome to try." Hagrid was smiling under his great beard, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Is she in a paddock still?" Scorpius asked looking around at the stalls.

"No, she's in her own one because I don't want her harming the foals if she's still aggressive." Hagrid pointed to a lonely small stable closer to the edge of the forrest. Scorpius smiled and started to make his way over to it, hearing the restless cawing of a young hippogriff. Hagrid caught up to him, "Her name is Belle" he chuckled

"Thanks" Scorpius made his way over and slowly came into view of the first stall, inside stood the most striking hippogriff he'd even seen. She was a deep blue color in her feathers, with owlish silver eyes and a grey tail end. "Hey there Belle" Scorpius murmured softly as he approached. She clicked her beak and shuffled her front claws as he neared. She was wary and ready to attack. Much like the nesting mothers had been. He slowly unlatched the paddock door and stood well back but still within her sight. He bowed low, wondering if this would be where his luck ran out. But a curious thing happened. Instead of hearing her shuffling her front claws to bow or moving to attack he hears her clicking her beak softly as she approached him. Suddenly her breath is on his neck and he bites his lip and goes still as a statue, still bowing. _So much for staying safe...sorry Val _he thinks as he feels the light tap of her beak on his neck. He hears harsh shuffling as Hagrid comes running from his place outside the fence where he'd been watching. But Belle doesn't attack. She starts lightly pulling at his blonde hair. Not too hard but pulling it nonetheless. After a second she lowers her large face to his and nudges his forehead upwards. He stands up straight slowly, looking incredulously at the huge animal. She is nose to nose with him as she begins to pull at the front of his hair too. He winces as she pulls one out but doesn't move. After a few minutes he hears the gate squeak as Hagrid opens it. He chances a glance toward him only to find him just as confused.

Belle meanwhile has seemingly finished pulling at him and now simply stretches around cawing softly into the night but keeping close to Scorpius. Hagrid cautiously makes his way to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. But no sooner does he make contact with his shirt does Belle begin to squawk. She furiously screeches and rears back showing off her claws. Hagrid pulls Scorpius behind him but this does nothing. She makes a run for him squalling all the way. Hagrid yells for Scorpius to run but he doesn't, with a sudden burst of courage he didn't know he had he ran for her not the gate. He made his way in front of Hagrid and she came to a screeching halt in front of him. She moves to go past him but he side steps so he's still in front of her. This dance of wills goes on for what felt like an eternity before she finally stopped trying to get past him. Instead she grabbed his shirt with her beak and began to pull him away from the enormous man. He followed dutifully and she practically had him in her stall before she stopped. He instinctively began to pet at her feathery head, hoping to soothe her. And it very much worked; although she kept her owlish eyes on Hagrid. It was well past midnight before he was able to get her back into the stall calmly and get himself away without her crying out loudly into the still night air.

To avoid him getting in trouble again Hagrid walks him back up to the castle, Scorpius's hair was sticking up every which way no matter what he did to smooth it. "Have you ever seen a hippogriff do that before?" He asks, breaking the awkward silence

"Not with humans before" He said gruffly

"With what then?"

"Hippogriff foals." He grunts with an odd sideways glance at him

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know Scorpius. She's just got here a few weeks ago, I'll have ter have a talk with the bloke who sold her. I'll let you know when I do I 'spose...if yer interested in workin with her again?"

Scorpius looked at the path at his feet, not knowing if he should. He knew he wanted to. He'd discovered a thrill in looking after and interacting with the Hippogriffs. He'd even say he liked most of them. But the strange things Belle did...they weren't aggressive. Surely it couldn't hurt. "If you'll have me" He looked to Hagrid now, wondering if he'd earned his approval

"It'd be daft not to. They've taken a shine to yeh, some even think yer a foal" He smirks

"Very funny." Scorpius chuckles ruefully but looks back at the shrinking stables.

"Can I bring Val down tomorrow? She'd love to see the eggs hatch"

"Yeh. You need to introduce her to yer mum anyhow" Hagrid laughs deeply

"You won't let that go will you?" Scorpius grinned, secretly glad to be on good terms with the giant.

"Nope" Hargid clapped him on the back (nearly knocking him over) as they reach the Durmstrang dorms in Hogwarts "I'll see yeh tomorrow, and be prepared fer next Friday, we're working with Doxies. Nasty things." With that, the man turned on his heels and went on his way back to the cabin. Scorpius grinned to himself and entered the dorm. Excited for more than just seeing Valerie in the morning.

* * *

**The Next Morning at breakfast**

Scorpius sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, piling eggs and bacon onto his plate when Valerie sat down next to him. She kissed his cheek and smiled hopefully "How'd detention with Hagrid go?"

"I loved it Val. You'll never guess what happened." He chuckled

"Tell me!" She grinned

"Eat something first, then I'll spill" He smirks. She rolled her eyes, muttering something akin to "Yes Mum" as she grabbed toast and strawberry jam. She takes a large bite and motions for him to begin. "Alright, he had me meeting the Hippogriffs. I got to see nesting mothers, I got to feed a bunch of them, I met the new one. It was fantastic"

She swallows her bite "You got to hang round with Hippogriffs? Your dad will have a cow won't he?" She giggles "I've never been up close to one"

"Would you like to?"

"What?" She looks a little shocked.

"Would you like to come down to the stables with me? The eggs will be hatching soon, and hopefully Hagrid has some news about the new one for me"

"I'd love to...does this mean you've taken a shine to our dear Hagrid?" She's grinning even wider now

"I like him, he'd great to talk to about these animals, it's all fascinating."

"Finally! I have someone to bring to sunday tea at Hagrid's! Most won't go and...Charles doesn't like Hagrid much. He's a little rude when we're there" She looks sheepishly at her plate as she says this.

"Well I'd love to come to Sunday tea with you Val, anytime" He kisses her cheek sweetly. After they finish breakfast he practically drags her down to the stables where the Hippogriffs are now milling about with already one new addition. A little gold and red foal was stumbling around the yard, followed protectively by it's mum; a red hippogriff with orange eyes and a black tipped beak. He grins and stands close to her at the fence, whistling "Hey Peach, he's a beauty" He chuckles. She clicks her beak at the foal as she makes her way to Scorpius he bows his head a little and she does the same. He starts to pet her feathered head as the little foal squawks hoarsely, stumbling to the fence. Valerie makes a stunned gasp "Look how cute he is!" She whispers. But then she actually turns to Scorpius to find his hand stroking the foal's formidable mum.

"Scorpius-"

"Val, this is Peach" He reaches out his free hand to Valerie and she nervously takes it. He pulls her a little closer and kisses her hand reassuringly before placing it on the beak of Peach. The Hippogriff grunts softly but doesn't move. "Peach, this is Valerie" He says soothingly, still petting her head gently with his other hand on Valerie's. Valerie is staring into those huge orange eyes with fear but as she watches Scorpius speaking so gently to it, as though it were a frightened cat rather than a huge winged creature she melted. She bowed her head before Peach and hoped for the best. She felt a nod come from under her hand. She ever so slowly reached out to pet her too, feeling the silken feathers between her fingers as she went. The little one was still squawking and nipping at the wood of the fence. Peach pulled away from the witch and wizard, turning to her new little one. Just in time came the gruff voice of Hagrid from behind them, coming from the path to his hut. "Valerie! Scorpius, how nice to see yeh both! I've got some news for yeh, yeh might find it interesting" Hagrid grinned.

"What news?" Valerie asked with here eyes still on the foal

"About our newest addition to the herd. I made a floo call this morning to the chap who sold her to us and he's on his way now to give us the full story" He walked with Scorpius and Valerie around to the otherside of the paddock where the other three eggs were beginning to hatch. The mothers clicking their beaks nervously. The first to poke it's little head out was a grey hippogriff with white speckles and the second was a brown one with silver eyes, and the third was a golden one with large orange eyes. All three were up and stumbling around in minutes flat with Valerie watching raptly. She was oohing and ahhing over the babies as well as all the others (Bubbles quite enjoyed her attention truth be told). It felt like only minutes had passed when suddenly a wizard calling for Hagrid as he marched down the path from the castle.

"Hagrid, there you are! Where is the one you told me about?" He asked, slightly out of breath. He was very short and round with a bald head that shined in the morning sun. But he didn't need Hagrid to answer him, he'd spotted Draco.

"Is that him?" He demanded quietly

"Yeh-" Hagrid answered but now the man was marching toward the pair at the edge of the fence. "Excuse me! Young man, you're the one who was...caught by Belle last night?"

Scorpius looked startled but nodded. "Ah well, that explains it. She...you look very much like her breeder's son."

"That doesn't really explain it." Scorpius scoffs, slightly annoyed

"Well, I can tell you the whole sordid thing. But only when I get out of the sun, much to early for any of this." He groans. Hagrid sighs and ushers them all (including a very confused Valerie) into the hut. When they're all sat at the table the man sighs "Alright then. Belle was born at a french Hippogriff breeder's farm about ten years ago. While there the breeder started training his son to help with the Hippogriffs and he looked almost identical to you boy" He said pointing to Scorpius

"He started caring for her when he was younger and she started to see him as her foal...because of when her own were sold off. She'd groom him and sit with him and all the like. She was fiercely protective of him. But there...there was a day when a fire broke out in the house, she couldn't get out of her paddock and no one in the house got out. The boy and his parents perished in the fire. She was inconsolable when she was sold, forever looking for the boy. She became more angry and aggressive and it made her damn near impossible to sell. And it seems...she thinks she's found her "foal" again in you" He sighs again and wipes the sweat from his shining head.

"So that's why she's not getting along with the herd?" Scorpius asks turning to Hagrid

"Seems to be"

"Well I'll be off, I won't take her back. She's a nightmare of a beast" The wizard says with an angry pout on his face that made him look like a troll.

"Don't say that about her, you're just a prat" Scorpius says with a glare toward him

The wizard scoffs and stands from the table with a harrumph before leaving the hut, slamming the door behind him.

"So...a hippogriff thinks you're her foal" Valerie says looking at him strangely

"Yeah...I guess"

"That's-"

"Odd?"

"No, it's -"

"Creepy?"

"NO. It's -"

"Mad?"

"NO! It's cute you prat! Obviously you have to go see her more often! So she'll calm down and join the herd." Valerie says as though it were obvious. Scorpius ponders the idea, he did love working with magical creatures...and Belle had been so pleased to see him...it couldn't hurt. "Only if Hagrid doesn't mind me hanging round..."

Hagrid grins with his black eyes twinkling before nodding. "Why not?"

* * *

**An Hour later**

"She really does like you!" Valerie giggles as Scorpius (who's pouting at her laughter) is groomed by Belle, his hair once more sticking up in all directions.

"I look like your dad with blonde hair!" He grumbles

"You're missing the specs." Valerie smirks as the hippogriff clicks her beak contentedly at his hair. She nuzzles him with her head affectionately before turning to the water trough across the yard. He starts madly trying to fix his hair causing another riot of giggles. "Really Scorp, it's sweet that you're here for her. She's beautiful..." Valerie looks wistfully at the blue feathered creature and Scorpis grins. He pulls her into the paddock and holds her hand reassuringly. He whistles and Belle turns. She looks warily at the newcomer with her owlish eyes, clicking her beak and shuffling her feet anxiously. Valerie looks nervously back but she feels Scorpius kiss her hand softly and let it go as he approaches the Hippogriff. Those big grey eyes are still on her as he soothingly strokes her feathers. He takes the rope that was around her neck and gently pulls her toward Valerie, speaking softly the whole way.

"Belle, this is Valerie. She's beautiful isn't she?" He smiles as a blush finds its way to Valerie's cheeks. He places a hand on Belle's beak gently and smiles what he hopes is a confident smile to Valerie. After a long moment he reaches out to Valerie and lays her hand beside his on Belle's beak. The creature's eyes widen and she moves backward ever so slightly, snorting softly. But Scorpius ran his other hand through her soft feathers and smiled reassuringly. Valerie smiled tentatively "You're so good with her Scorp" She grins, after a long moment of her hand lying still on Belle's beak she allowed it to drift upwards into the border of feathers, this time Belle only looked at her warily.

"I think she likes you Val, she nearly killed Hagrid for even touching me." He keeps one hand on her feathers as he lets his other fall to wrap around Valerie.


	7. The First Task

**This is a long chapter guys, hope you like it! I was really indecisive about what I wanted to include for this chapter and I've been a bit stuck on it. Sorry for the lateness of my posting. **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Third POV**

It had been nearly three weeks since Scorpius's first detention with Hagrid and nearly every afternoon he and Valerie found themselves at the hippogriff paddocks a few of his friends from durmstrang had even come along to meet the creatures (with some good natured ribbing about the grooming that Belle would do). The foals were now just learning how to take off in flight and their mothers were a little less territorial. They now allowed the foals to run around with one another while they stood with the others, but there was always a watchful eye on them. Scorpius was now familiar to them, able to just wander into the stalls to say hello without a fuss. This morning Hagrid was sitting beside the paddocks with a long scroll of parchment that he was scribbling on, it was his homework for transfiguration. Valerie sat beside him but her eyes were on her unnofficial boyfriend. He was currently changing the water in the troughs and magically cleaning the stalls as well as the fenced in grounds. Every once in a while a foal with nudge him with their beak, wanting a pat (or more likely a treat). He'd laugh and stroke their feathery heads once or twice before going back to what he'd been doing.

"He's a natural he is..." Hagrid smiled, knowing the love sick smile on the youngest Potter's face.

"He is."

"Is he...is in'erested in other magical creatures?" He asked with a look around them to see if anyone else was around.

"He seems to be, but it's not as though he has access to many. So the hippogriffs will have to do." She says, her eyes still glued to the blonde.

"He should...he should read more on dangerous creatures. Just fer...his education" Hagrid said slowly, as though he were choosing his words carefully

For the first time Valerie turned to look at him "What do you mean?"

"I er...I just think 'e should read more by Newt Scamander...he may be eh...enlightened by it." He started rolling up his parchment. "I should go turn in me potions papers to Professor Slughorn, wouldn't want teh be late on it." He started off leavings Valerie confused.

* * *

**Later in the Library**

Much to their displeasure the due had had to put the hippogriffs back in their stalls once Hagrid had left, and Valerie had dragged them to the library "He said you should read up on Scamander's works on magical beasts. Particularly dangerous ones!" Valerie said softly as she pulled every book by the wizard from the shelves.

"I'm sure it was just a suggestion since I'm working with magical creatures more now" Scorpius chuckles

"No. I'm positive it was a hint. The first task is in a couple DAYS Scorpius and I want you prepared." She whispered harshly as she grapped the eighth or ninth book by Newt Scamander.

"You think Hagrid is giving you hints on how I should prepare for the first task? Is he even allowed?" Scorpius whispered back after looking around to make sure they didn't have an eavesdropper.

"I think so, it wouldn't be the first time he's given a champion a hint on the first task." She smirked and handed him the pile of books. "Take those to our table and I'll be there in a moment." She continued to scour the shelves for Scamander's name. He did as he was told, wondering if the giant really had meant it that way...well..._it couldn't hurt to study up I suppose _he thought. He sat the books down and laid them out and surveyed them. One of them caught his eye, it was the classic _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ textbook that had long been a staple at Hogwarts. He sat down and pulled it to him, the leather binding of the book was a little worse for wear. It was old, the pages were yellowed with age. But he found himself reading through each and every magical creature with rapt attention. He was jolted out of his revere by Valerie setting down her bag on the table. She smiles a little sheepishly "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius smiled, finding her concern cute despite her pushiness. She was much like her mother in that way, he was sure of that by the way Harry talked about his wife.

"I'm making you stay cooped up in the library when you have spent barely any time really exploring Hogwarts. It's selfish." She sat down with a huff at herself.

"You're not, you just want me to do well and be safe. I appreciate it, and if you say Hagrid was giving me a hint then I'll take it to heart. Besides we both know this is your second dorm, I would have ended up here quite a bit anyway." He kisses her cheek making her blush before turning back to his book.

"Well I still feel awful...perhaps we can just check these out, we'll study in the heads dorms instead"

"We don't have to lug these all that way Val, really I don't mind-"

"Well we can't have food or drink in the library, and I'm hungry. So we'll have study snacks in my dorm" She smirks and starts piling the books up once again with a small smile on her features. She starts to carry them to the Librarian's desk where the even more thin lipped face of madame Pince sat, looking warily at the blonde.

"Hello Miss Potter, how are you dear?" She smiled down at the brunette, he'd never heard of any student getting a smile from the severe librarian of Hogwarts but leave it to Valerie. She was the less troublesome version of her mother truth be told. No broken rules, no sneaking into the restricted section (that he knew of), no detentions, and of course she wasn't running round with the savior of the wizarding world as an eleven year old. Had it not been for Harry and Ron, Hermione would probably have been just like her daughter. Scorpius grinned at the thought as Valerie continued

"Hello Madame Pince, I'm lovely today. We'd like to check these out, we'll return them quickly though. I'd hate to hog Mr. Scamander" She smiled and the old woman nodded and scribbled the titles down. "Alright thank you dear" She handed the books back to Valerie but cast an eye on Scorpius with her lips back in that tight line on her face, her eye brow raised. He quickly took the hint and slid the books out of Valerie's arms and into his own. Madame Pince nodded approvingly before turning back to her own book.

As the pair walked out of the library Valerie rolled her eyes "You didn't have to do that, I have muscles-"

"From running around with a forty pound bag for six years Val, you don't always have to carry a library with you." She rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away.

* * *

**The Morning of the First Task**

Scorpius let out a sigh as he stood outside the champion's tent on the edge of the magically erected stadium. The chatter of the crowds sounded far away as his heartbeat rang in his ears. Valerie had been tearful and worried about him when she'd left him to take her place in the stands. He'd tried to comfort her but to no avail, she'd left sniffling with a watery smile.

Scorpius took in a deep breath then stepped into the tent and found the other two champions pacing nervously. Sabrina Longbottom had twisted her honey blonde hair into a tight bun on the top of her head and she was nervously tapping her wand on her thigh. She had a red and gold lion barrett in her hair that glittered, a good luck charm from her house. They were obviously hoping for a second Gryffindor winner of the tournament. Louise Barousse was alternating between biting her formerly perfect nails and pulling at her fiery braid. All of the Headmasters were standing in a corner of the tent with the latest head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Seamus Finnigan as well as the head of the Department of International Cooperation Percy Weasley. He shot the two familiar men a weak smile before running a hand through his blonde hair once again. He took a seat on a stool near the opening of the tent and stayed there fro what felt like eons as his nerves ate at him. All of a sudden the headmasters and the ministry representatives formed a line before the champions. "Hello all! So we've got to things for you champions to do!" Seamus said in his thick accent. He held out a small brown bag, much like the one he'd imagined they'd held before Harry when he was fourteen. Offering him a replica of what would attempt to eat him. He blew out air nervously. "Alright, since we have two ladies we'll have the gentleman go first for once. He slid his hand inside and felt things nipping at his fingers...but there was no heat to the bag...so he could at least let the dragon idea go. He grasped something that felt more course than the others and pulled it from the bag. Terrified of what it would be when he laid eyes on it. When it was free of the brown material it nipped at his thumb with its tiny beak, he released his fingers and allowed it to move around on his palm. It was a small grey hippogriff. He had no chance to question what this was meant to mean before Seamus held the bag before Sabrina with an encouraging smile. She slid her hand into the bag and pulled out a small Unicorn that sparkled in the dim light in the tent. Finally, Louise had her turn, she pulled out a dark black...almost skeletal horse, a thestral. She went white and nodded, terrified.

"Alright now, the first task is very focused on your knowledge of magical creatures. The creatures in each of your hands is one that you'll have to befriend enough to carry you around for a ride with no problems. The second half of the task will commence after you pick a numbered door, behind each is a different enemy that you'll face to gain a clue for the second task. Now, first we'll have our Bulgarian champion go, followed by Hogwarts, and lastly we'll have our Champion from Beauxbaton."

Scorpius was numb as he was ushered to the gate into the stadium and closed his eyes, the little hippogriff was squirming in his pocket next to his wand. He closed his eyes and practiced his deep breathing "You can do this" he whispers, though not quite believing it. Then he was shaken from his revere by the booming voice of Seamus Finnigan. "And first to compete in the Triwizard Tournament is Durmstrang's champion, Scorpius Malfoy!" He heard the thunderous applause from his classmates, it emboldened him just enough to step into the grass of the stadium, before him in the center stood a very familiar figure. He grinned and nearly ran up to Belle who had her collar chained to a post in the ground. Six or so feet away from her was a bucket of rabbits, meant to be a bribe to gain her trust. Thankfully he didn't need it. He called her name softly as he approached and she swung her head around to look at him. She clicked her beat excitedly and made to approach him. Stopped by the chain. He smiled and bowed before her (if only to make sure that the judges knew he was at least knowledgable about how to deal with a hippogriff. He heard her click her beak again but waited patiently until her saw her beak touch the grass. He grabbed a rabbit from the bucket and tossed it to her, she of course enhaled it. He approached and as expected she started to pull at his hair a bit; at first people in the stands thought that he was being bitten or otherwise attacked. It was apparent from the sudden panicked sounds of the crowd. But when he pulled away grinning there was almost shocked silence, but he could hear laughter from somewhere in the crowd. Probably Valerie by the sound of it, soon the rest of them joined in and he couldn't help but laugh too. He pulled Belle's collar loose and pulled himself onto her back as he whispered reassuringly to her. She clicked her beak again and spread her gigantic wings wide, flexing them for the crowd almost. She suddenly soared into the air as the drunkenness of freedom overtook her for a moment, he simply held on in an attempt to enjoy the ride. They flew over the sea of red and black Durmstrang students who all whooped and hollered as he passed overhead. Finally after a little bit of showing off they landed and he patted her neck with a laugh in his throat. He got off of her and turned to look at the judges just as Finnigan shouted over the crowd "Excellent show of knowledge and ability to interact with your creature Mr. Malfoy! Now for the first scores!"

He had his eyes on his Headmaster who was the first to vote, held his wand in the air and a streak of gold ribbon formed a large 10. Madame Maxime held her wand and a silvery 10 appeared, McGonagall did the same and a large red 10 appeared, Percy Weasley a blue 10, and finally Seamus himself cast a great purple 10 into the air with a grin. "Malfoy scores perfectly on the first half of the task ladies and gentlemen!" He couldn't help but grin before the next words put his excitement from his mind. "Now Mr. Malfoy pick a numbered door!" Scorpius turned to cast his eyes on four sets of doors, each with a number painted onto the wood. He couldn't see past the great stone wall that held the doors, but above the wall was a large screen that resembled a cinema screen. He supposed once he was inside he'd appear there along with whatever enemy awaited.

"Door 2" He said confidently although his confidence was seeping away into the cool air around him like steam from a tea mug. The second door opened silently and beckoned him inside, he walked slowly only prolonging his anxiety. When he reached the door and stepped inside it slammed shut. The room was dark, dark as pitch apart from a single spot across the room. There sat a silver scroll that was shining in some magical spot light. He pulled out his wand, not knowing what he was facing he'd rather have it ready. The silence paused as something swished silently across his face, it was as though someone's cloak had been swung around. He whirled around to look but was met not with a beast with sharp fangs and talons, but with suffocation. A cloth...black cloth was wrapped around his head and neck so tightly he'd begun to suffocate. He tore at it with his free hand, smashing into the walls and objects hidden in the dark. What the hell was this?! He thought desperately to the hours upon hours he'd spent with Valerie pouring over those damn books.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Scorpius smiled up at the sight of Valerie with her nose hidden in the book she was reading. She'd tied her hair up exposing her slender neck-_

**_FOCUS! WHAT WAS IN YOUR BOOK YOU RANDY BASTARD!_**

_He looked down onto his own book, the scent of her honey lavender lotion wafting **FOCUS **the yellowed pages of The Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them showed him a picture of what looked like the cloak of a dementor, but there was nothing under it. It was just a floating black cloth. The word Lethifold was above the picture and below was a description of the beast. Of how it was one of the most dangerous creatures there was, with it attacking silently and in the dead of night. Preying upon sleeping creatures in order to dispatch them more easily. _

_Valerie had reached forward in her chair to grab a biscuit off the table and he could just barely see the top of her white lacy bra beneath _**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT WAS ON THE PAGE?! **_The paragraphs below the description was a survivor's tale, of how he'd managed to beat the demonic cloth with a patronas charm, perhaps the cloth was related to dementors in some way. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Scorpius still fighting for breath with the blasted cloth holds his wand up to his throat and jammed it upwards to get between the cloth and his skin. He was beginning to see spots in his vision as he prayed for his wordless spell to work. _**EXPECTO PATRONUM **_he thought desperately with his mind focused on his and Valerie's first kiss. He was then suddenly blinded by a silvery light flashing just below his chin. The creature immediately let go with a screech and flew across the room. Scorpius kept his mind on Valerie with his wand hand up as he choked, he didn't need a renewed attack because he'd let his guard down to breathe. Once he'd caught his breath he was able to see his patronas ( a silvery fox ) which had cornered the lethifold in a corner of the room. He made sure to keep his wand up and his focus strong as he moved to the podium where the silver scroll sat and pocketed it. He kept his eye on the lethifold and with the light from his fox he found the door and stepped out, slamming the door as his fox dissipated and the lethifold came surging toward him. He would have sat against the door, still catching his breath but he was caught off guard by the cheering of the stadium, it was deafening. He'd practically forgotten they were there. He was in a daze as he stood before the judges once more, awaiting their scores for him.  
He'd of course gotten a 10 from his own headmaster who was grinning widely down at him (quite a reversal of rolls considering how short the man was). Madame Maxime was not as kind giving him a 5 (for being caught off guard so easily), McGonagall gave him a ten, just the same as Percy and Seamus who was bellowing out his near perfect score to the stands. "A nearly flawless performance by our durmstrang champion with 95 points! A round of applause for the gentleman!" He stood there still dazed for a long moment until he felt an arm on his shoulder, leading him back towards the entrance and back to the tent. Finally he looked at the person leading him away to find that it was Anton who was grinning like a madman.

"That was great Scorpius! How did you get the Hippogriff to trust you like that?"

"I work with them nearly every day, ever since my first detention with them" Scorpius smiles, his score sinking in. He'd completed the first task...maybe they'd tamped down the danger of the tasks. But nonetheless he felt proud of himself. As he walked into the tent Sabrina Longbottom was walking out looking nervous. He put his hand on her shoulder "You'll do fantastic Longbottom." She smiles at him, obviously still nervous but walking with a little more confidence. He was sat down on the cot in the tent where the Hogwarts nurse descended upon him, clucking about dangerous games and trials. she had him down a potion as she held her wand up to the skin of his throat, "What are you doing?" Has asked as he grimaced at the foul tasting potion.

"I'm tending to the bruises on your neck, the lethifold has a death grip and you look as though someone's hung you from the gallows" She mumbled a few soft charms and he felt the skin of his neck healing, no longer aching (although he hadn't noticed it). Once she was satisfied she left him alone with Anton once more he pulled me up and started walking towards the opening of the tent, when he hadn't followed Anton sighed "Come on Scorp, Val will be waiting for you in the-" But he was interrupted by a gasping of "Scorpius!" Just outside the tent is where Valerie had obviously been waiting, but after hearing Anton call after him she'd run in. She wrapped her arms around him in a vice like grip. "I was so worried when that Lethifold had hold of you! I am so proud of you Scorpy, you did beautifully" He wrapped his arms around her "Thank you Val" He kissed the top of her head and held her until Anton broke up the tender moment. "Come on you two, you're making our lovely Beauxbaton champion blush." He chuckled, gesturing at the red head still in the corner of the room. She looked up and smiled ever so slightly "I think it is sweet" she said in her thick accent.

"Thank you...Good luck Louise" Valerie smiled before they moved to get out of the tent she had her arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him from the tent while Anton followed along. "don't take long lovebirds" He laughed, already making his way back to his seat among his classmates. Scorpius wrapped one arm around her and moves to lead her along after his mate. But instead of moving with him she refused to budge. "do we have to go back just yet?" she said quietly, her face was buried in his shirt.

"Well, we could skive off, but don't you want to support Longbottom? She looked nervous out there..." he felt her sigh against his chest before picking up her head. "I should, lets go in...but you have to promise to stay over tonight." she was pouting slightly but allowed him to pull her into the stands, Anton had saved them seats.

"I didn't think you two would be here for a while" he whispered to Draco as Valerie focused her attention on Sabrina who now stood in the center of the arena, slowly approaching a snow white unicorn.

"why not?"

"Your girl there was losing it over you, gave her a damn heart attack twice!" Anton smirked

"twice? i thought i did alright"

"I don't think she liked the flying bit. I'll have her nail marks in my arm for a while..." he pulled his sleeve up to show off five half mooned bruises firming there.

"Sorry mate, but thanks for helping her through it then..." Scorpius smiled at his friend as he felt Valerie sliding her hands around his arms; her anxiety obviously spiking as Sabrina entering door number four to reveal her enemy. A large serpentine creature with teal skin and purple wings. An occamy...Valerie suddenly dug her nails into his arm when the occamy lunged at the Gryffindor. It wouldn't be long before he too had her nail marks in his arm.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it and that you're all safe out there. I'll announce the results of the other two contestants in the next chapter.**


End file.
